The Matthews Persevere
by dobegirl15
Summary: The Matthews family has a lot of struggles, but they lead to great rewards. Topanga is facing a difficult pregnancy, Riley doesn't know how to interact with Lucas, and Maya may not be so sure about Shawn and her mom anymore. Will they overcome their struggles? Sequel to Cory's Birthday. Lots of Corpanga! :)
1. A Rough Day

**So here's the very first chapter of my new story! This is the sequel to Cory's Birthday. It's not right after, but about seven months later. I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you for sticking with me! :)**

Cory had called off of work that day to take care of Topanga, as she felt sick that morning when they woke up. She had run to their bathroom and began leaning over the toilet, afraid she would throw up. Cory ran into the bathroom to hold her hair and rub her back. This normally didn't happen this late in the pregnancy, but since it did, Cory didn't want to leave her by herself.

It was about two o'clock and Topanga was lying on the couch, watching TV and trying to rest. She was a little over eight months pregnant, and she couldn't remember ever being this heavy and miserable when she had the other kids.

"Cory!" she called out.

Cory came running out of the hallway and went over to the couch.

"What do you need, honey?" he asked her. He knelt beside her and kissed her forehead.

"Can you bring me some food?" she asked, looking up at him.

"What kind of food?"

"I don't know, just surprise me."

"Honey, the last time I surprised you, I brought you FunYuns and you told me you were so disgusted you could throw up."

"That's because I didn't want FunYuns," she answered as if it were obvious.

"Well what do you want this time?" he asked her.

"I don't know, Cory," she said, getting irritated. "That's why I said to surprise me," she said through her teeth.

Cory didn't know what to get her, but he didn't want to upset her anymore, so he simply smiled, nodded, and stood up to go to the kitchen.

He went to the refrigerator and tried to find something to give Topanga. There was some leftover spaghetti, cottage cheese, yogurt, and eggs. Other than that, there wasn't much for immediately edible foods.

"Do you want some yogurt?" he asked from the kitchen.

"Ooh, yeah, yogurt sounds good," she said.

Cory sighed with relief that he found what she wanted so quickly. Normally, it took quite a few guesses to find the correct food. He took the yogurt out of the fridge and put some in a bowl. He brought the bowl and a spoon over to Topanga and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Cory," she said, smiling lovingly at him.

"You're welcome, Topy," he said affectionately. He grinned at her and she lifted her head up to kiss him. He put his hand under her head to support her and kissed her gently.

She smiled again and he laid her head down on the couch.

Cory stood up and looked at his wife. Her hair was put into a messy bun, and she was only wearing a loose tank top and shorts, even though it was snowing outside. She had given up on wearing makeup about a week ago, when she took her leave from work. Her stomach seemed to be larger than her entire body, as it protruded far from her waist. She was sprawled out on the couch, trying to be comfortable, with various pillows thrown around her for her neck, back, and legs.

Even though Topanga was absolutely miserable, Cory smiled at her, thinking that she looked absolutely beautiful.

He was about to walk away to prepare his lesson for school the next day, but Topanga said, "Cory?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you lay here with me?"

Cory looked at the couch. There was barely any room for Auggie to lie down, much less Cory. Her stomach took up so much room that it looked nearly impossible for him to squeeze onto the couch. But there was no way he could tell her that. She already hated her body so much when she was pregnant, and there was no way he would reinforce that. So he simply smiled and nodded, and sat down by her feet.

"No, Cory, I want you to lay here by me," she said, unhappy with his seating choice.

"Okay, then how about you come over here by me," he said.

Topanga scowled and then moved her feet off of the couch, put her yogurt on the table in front of them, and scooted over to Cory. She laid her head on his shoulder and put her feet up behind her.

Cory looked at her to see if this was sufficient, but she was looking up expectantly at him.

Cory smiled at her, thinking how cute she still was when she looked at him like that. He put his feet up on the couch and lied back until Topanga looked away, happy with her position on the couch. His feet were up against the back of the couch and Topanga was lying on her side, putting her head on Cory's chest. Cory looked at the side of the couch and saw that if he moved even a little in that direction, he would fall. He put his arm around her back and leaned down to kiss her head.

"How is it today, sweetie?" he asked softly.

"It's okay," she answered. "I'm not as sick-feeling anymore, so that's a plus. But I feel like I somehow gained an extra ten pounds since yesterday. Which is why I don't want to move. And yet I still feel hungry, for some reason. Ugh, Cory, I can't do this for a whole other month," she said, scrunching her eyes together.

Cory could practically feel his heart hurting at her words. He hated seeing her in pain, and he wished it would get better as soon as possible. He wished that the baby would just come already, and let its mother feel better.

"I know, honey, but you can do it. You've done it before and I know you can do it again. You're so strong," he said, pulling her hair behind her ear and rubbing her back.

"But it's never been this bad before," she said. "I was never this miserable, even when I was a week overdue with Riley. And this is only 36 weeks. How bad is it going to get when I get to 40 weeks?" she said, groaning with anxiety of what was to come.

"Well, you'll get through it, just like you always do. And I'll be here whenever you need me, to help you through it," he said encouragingly.

"I know," she said. "Thank you for putting up with me. I know I'm not always the easiest person to be around these days," she said, looking up at him.

"Oh, Topanga, I know I'm not the easiest person to be around ever, and you still put up with me!" he joked, trying to get her to laugh.

"You're right, you're not easy to be around," she said seriously, looking at the TV. "But I still love you anyways."

Cory smirked and said, "And I love you anyways. Even when you insult me. Because I know that at the end of the day, we both love each other more than anyone else ever could. And you mean more to me than anything else."

"Aw!" Topanga said, smiling and looking up at Cory. "I love you," she said sweetly.

"I love you," Cory replied. Topanga leaned up toward him to kiss him, but she was too far away. So she slowly lifted herself up a few inches and crept toward him. She was moving extremely slow, but it was all that she could handle at the moment.

Cory put his arm around her waist and helped her move toward him.

"Thank you, honey," she said. She finally got close enough to him and then she kissed him tenderly. Then she smiled at him. She wrapped her arms around him and lied down, pulling him with her, her stomach against the couch and his arms holding her.

Finally she felt like she could rest. She was safe in the arms of her husband, and she didn't feel so completely uncomfortable like she usually did that day.

"Hey," she said.

"Yeah?"

"I feel better now."

"What do you mean?"  
"I feel comfortable," she said.

"That's good," Cory replied, smiling.

"Uh, huh," she said. "Please don't leave. I don't want to be uncomfortable again."

"I would never," he answered softly. He kissed her forehead again and they laid there on the couch for a while. Topanga began drifting off, and Cory also began to feel a little tired.

Then, all of a sudden, Topanga jerked awake.

"What's wrong?" Cory asked, alarmed.

"Ugh, nothing," Topanga said, irritated. "The baby's kicking again. It scared me."

"Can I feel?" Cory asked.

"Yeah," Topanga said. She put her hand up, awaiting the touch of Cory's hand. He held his hand out and she took it. She put his hand on her stomach and he felt the baby kicking. Topanga kept her hand over his hand, and when the baby stopped kicking, she intertwined their fingers.

"That's so cool," Cory said, amazed.

"Cory, you've felt Riley, Auggie, and this one kicking tens of times. And trust me, if you felt it as often as me, you wouldn't find it so cool," she said, smirking.

"I know," he said. "Are you going to try to go back to sleep?"

"I don't know," she said. "I'm kind of awake now. But I'm still comfortable, so don't get up."

"Okay," Cory said. "Do you want to eat your yogurt?"

Topanga craned her neck to look at the bowl still on the table. "Nah," she said, wrinkling her nose.

Cory chuckled and shook his head.

"Can we just talk?" Topanga asked.

"Sure," Cory said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," Topanga said. "Get my mind off this huge belly of mine."

"Well, we could plan our next date night."

Topanga chuckled. "Yeah, because that'll happen anytime soon."

"Well, we could probably have someone watch the baby and the kids and then we could go out. What do you say?"

"Sure," Topanga said, playing along. "Where are you going to take us?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Is it bad that I really don't want to do anything right now? I'd just be happy to be able to sit on the couch with my knees up against my chest."

"Then that's what we'll do," Cory said. "We'll make the kids go with Shawn or something, and we'll have a night in to ourselves. And you can sit with your knees bent up."

"That sounds perfect," Topanga said.

"Cory, can you move your foot?" she asked. Cory looked down at his feet and saw that Topanga was laying on one of them.

"Topanga, where do you want me to put it?" he asked.

"I don't know, just not there."

"Okay," he said. He slid his foot out from underneath Topanga and let it hang off the couch.

"Thank you."

"Yep," he said.

"Aren't Riley and Maya supposed to be coming home soon?" Topanga asked.

Cory looked at the clock and saw that it was almost three.

"Yeah, they should be home any minute."

Topanga sighed. "I don't want to move."

"You don't have to, sweetie."

"I don't like the idea of Maya coming in here when we're sitting like this. Or when I look like this."

"Honey, Maya's going to be there when the baby's born. She'll see worse than this," he said chuckling. "Besides. You look beautiful anyways."

Topanga scowled. "Knock it off, Cory."

"I mean it! I like it when you have your hair pulled back. Then I can see your face better," he said.

"Whatever," she commented.

**Lots of Corpanga. But I had to. I miss them too much. That's probably why I made the chapter so long too, lol. I hope to update this story pretty frequently. I'll try to aim for at least every few days. I'm not sure how long it's going to be yet, so we'll see.**

**Please review and let me know what you think so far! What do you think is going to happen?**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	2. The Kids Get Home

Just then, the door opened and Riley walked in with Auggie and Maya following her.

"Hey, gu- what is going on here?" Riley interrupted herself.

"Hey," Topanga said, looking up at them.

"Wow, you guys…uh…look comfortable, there," Maya said with a smirk. She went over to the refrigerator, looking for a snack. Riley followed her.

"Yeah, yeah," Cory said, waving away the comment.

"How was school?" Topanga asked.

"It was fine," Riley said.

"Ava got mad at me today because I didn't sit next to her in circle time," Auggie said with a sigh.

Topanga chuckled and said, "I'm sorry, honey. I'm sure she'll come around."

Auggie put his backpack on a kitchen chair and walked over to his parents.

"Are you feeling better, Mommy?" he asked.

"Yeah, thank you, honey. That's why we're sitting like this- because I feel better when I sit like this."

"Ohhh," Auggie said. "Hope you didn't screw up too bad today, Dad," he whispered to Cory.

Cory gave him a look and shook his head. Auggie was referring to a couple months ago when Cory dug quite a hole for himself. Topanga was having morning sickness, and Cory was in the kitchen, making the kids breakfast. Topanga was yelling for him from the bathroom, wanting him to come soothe her and hold her hair. He didn't hear her yelling because he had the blender on for Topanga's smoothie. Topanga was pretty furious that he didn't come, and she ended up getting puke all over her hair and on the bathroom floor. When she finally came out to find Cory, she was covered in the stuff, and Cory, not expecting the mess, shrieked when he saw her. This only made Topanga madder, and she didn't talk to him for the rest of the day. Cory then decided that there would be no more smoothies in the morning, and that he would keep tabs on her at all times.

"Hey, Mom, what's for dinner?" Riley asked, pouring cereal in bowls for her, Auggie, and Maya.

Cory spoke before Topanga could and said, "I think I'll make dinner tonight. Topanga, what do you want to have for dinner?"

She looked up at him and said, "I don't know. Ooh, you know what sounds good? Some chicken parmesan and ziti," she said.

"But we just had spaghetti last night," Riley complained, sitting at the table to eat her cereal. Auggie and Maya joined her, pouring milk into their bowls.

"Hey," Cory said to Riley. "Your mother gets to decide what we eat."

"Why does she get to decide every day?" Riley asked.

"Because she's carrying an extra at least 15 pounds and she's eating for two, so her vote counts for double what yours does. Plus she's the parent, so that makes it triple. Her vote outweighs everyone else."

Topanga looked up at him and grinned. He grinned back at her and leaned down to peck her lips.

"You know what, Riles?" Maya said. "That chicken parmesan actually sounds pretty good. Do you guys mind if I stay and eat with you?"

"Sure, Maya," Cory said.

"Can I invite my mom and Shawn over, too?"

"Anytime," Cory said. Maya pulled her phone out and began texting. Topanga looked up at him and gave him a look.

"What?" he asked.

"I said I didn't want anyone seeing me like this, so you invite people over for dinner?"

"Oh, it's just Shawn and Katy. They'll see you when the baby's born too, remember?"

Topanga scowled and then sat up slowly.

"I thought you wanted to lie down," Cory said, pushing her back up to help her.

"I did," Topanga said, moving to sit normally on the couch. "But now I have to go get dressed so I can at least look presentable."

"Honey, you don't have to get ready. It's just a couple friends."  
Topanga shot him another look and then began to stand. Cory quickly stood up to help her. She took his arm and stood up. Then she waddled into the hallway to go to her room.

Everyone watched her disappear and then waited to hear her bedroom door close.

"Wow, she's really pregnant," Maya said, chuckling.

"No kidding," Cory said, wiping his brow.

He moved to the kitchen and sat down in a chair, exhausted from his day of waiting on Topanga.

"Don't tell her I said this," he whispered, "but she practically needs a servant with her every day. I don't know if I'm going to be able to go back to work if she feels like this every day."

"Hmm," Riley said. She put her finger on her chin as if she were thinking hard about something. "I'm not a genius here, but don't we need an income?"

Cory glared at his daughter. "Yes, we do. Which is why I can't do that. And I can't ask you to skip school."

"Maybe Shawn can do it," Maya said. "He just got back in town, and I'm sure he'd do it. I mean, you guys are all friends, right?"

"Yeah, that's true," Cory said. "But I don't know if I should ask him to do it. I mean, he's my best friend and everything, but this is a ha-hey, hey, honey!" he said as he noticed Topanga appearing in the hallway. She had changed into a pair of jean shorts now, and put a maternity shirt over her tank top. She pulled her hair down and had run a brush through it as well. She still didn't have any makeup on, but Cory didn't think she needed any anyways.

Topanga waddled slowly into the kitchen. "Maybe I should try walking around for a little bit and see if I can work off these extra billion pounds it feels like I gained today. I feel a little better since I got up and walked around."

"Good idea," Cory said, relieved that he wouldn't have to be squished on the couch again. "Why don't we walk around the block?" he suggested.

Topanga nodded. "If you help me put my sweatpants and shoes on," she said.

Cory went into the hallway and shortly came back with sweatpants. "Here," he said, giving them to her. "Just put them on over your shorts."

She did that while Cory went to get her shoes. He helped her sit on the couch and then put her shoes on her feet. Then he slipped his own shoes on. He grabbed their coats from the coat rack and helped Topanga into hers.

"We'll be back in a few minutes," Cory said. "Don't burn the place down."

With that, he opened the door for Topanga, and they left the apartment.

**Second chapter down! I hope you enjoyed it! Lots more Corpanga to come! Stay tuned! :)**

**Please review!**


	3. A Walk Around the Block

Cory and Topanga walked out the door of the apartment building and Cory helped Topanga down the stairs. They began walking down the street, Topanga looking around and trying to deeply breathe in the cold winter air.

"So, honey, I think we should maybe start packing the emergency bag," Cory said after a while to start a conversation.

"Mmm," Topanga mumbled, barely hearing Cory as she looked around.

"Topanga, don't you think we should?"

"Oh," Topanga said, looking at Cory. "Yes, I think that's a good idea. Do we have everything we need for it?"

"I think so. We have your clothes, obviously. We have the diapers and the baby clothes. We have the birthing plan. And everything else we just have to pack when we leave I think."

"Wow," Topanga said, thinking.

"What?" Cory asked.

"We have everything ready, and we're doing this again."

"Yeah," Cory said, chuckling. "Are you ready?"

"To get this baby born? Yeah!" Topanga said, looking down at her stomach.

Cory laughed. "I mean are you ready to take care of another kid?"

"Oh. Yeah, I think we're ready, don't you?" Topanga asked, looking at him.

"Yeah. I think we are," Cory said, smiling at Topanga. He watched her look around as she walked, and she looked content for the first time in a while. He thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

He hadn't told her that today, so he said, "You look beautiful, Topanga."

Topanga looked at her husband and stopped walking. She smiled at him and reached for his face to kiss him. "Thank you," she said, still smiling.

He offered his arm and she wrapped her arm around his, beginning to walk again.

"Is the walking helping?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is. Maybe I need to start exercising a little every day. Then I won't be as heavy and sick."

"I think that's a good idea. But it all starts with a good night's sleep. You know, you haven't exactly been getting your hours in."

"I know," she said, sighing. "Baby number three is keeping Mommy up," she said, rubbing her stomach. "The baby likes to sleep during the day for the most part and party all night," she said, smirking.

"Well, it'll be over before you know it," Cory said. "Until then, just enjoy having the house to yourself. Or _us_ having the house to ourselves," he said, grinning.

"Yeah, except when you stay home, I usually don't want to do anything other than lay around and eat food. That's no fun," Topanga said.

"Well, maybe I can take off tomorrow again and stay home with you," Cory said.

Topanga stopped walking. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Cory said. "I mean, the sub's getting used to the kids, and he'll have to for a little while anyway when the baby's born. I can email him my lesson plans. What do you think?"

"Oh, that'll be great!" Topanga said excitedly, wrapping her arms around Cory.

"Good!" Cory said.

"Now I just have to make sure I actually feel well tomorrow," Topanga said, walking again with her arm around Cory's waist.

"Yeah!" Cory exclaimed. "Maybe we can go to a movie or go out to eat," he said.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful," Topanga said with a sigh, longing for the day to come.

"Then we can go home for a while," Cory said with a grin.

"Cory, I can already guarantee that I'm not going to be up for doing much unless it's sitting around or walking a little bit. I just need to keep my mind active so the days don't seem so long," she said.

Cory made a face and then saw Topanga giving him a look.

"Sorry, honey," Topanga said.

"No, it's okay. I know, life isn't much fun for you right now."

"You're right. It's not. But I know you're doing everything you can to make it better. Thank you, Cory."

Cory smiled at Topanga and kissed her head.

"It's the least I could do," he said.

Cory didn't see it, but Topanga smiled.

Sometimes there's moments when you can practically feel love emanating from someone, and you just feel so special, knowing that it's directed toward you. That was what Topanga felt in that moment.

She knew in that moment how much he loves her. And she knew that that would be enough to get her through the next month. Even though it was going to be pretty difficult, she knew he'd be there for her. She'd never have to fight alone. So, although Cory didn't know it, he actually ended up encouraging her a lot from that trip around the block.

As they came back to their apartment, Cory helped Topanga back up the stairs and he stopped at the doors to the apartment building.

"So did that walk help?" he asked.

Topanga smiled at him and then kissed him softly.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"That walk was exactly what I needed. Thank you, babe."

"Babe?" Cory asked, raising his eyebrows. "Hmm, it's been a while since you called me 'babe,'" he said, amused.

"I'm sorry about that," Topanga said.

"Don't be sorry," Cory said, shaking his head. "There's nothing wrong with you calling me 'honey,' and I know you haven't been feeling great either."

"I know, but I should call you 'babe' more often," Topanga said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," Topanga said, putting her chin on his shoulder.

"You're acting especially loving," he said, still amused.

"Yeah, well, sometimes I just think I underappreciate you. You do so much for me, and I should thank you more often."

Cory smiled and put his arm around her and led her into the building.

"Sweetie, don't worry about me. You're the one under immense stress and carrying an extra person around with you," he said, chuckling.

"Still, I should appreciate you more often," she said.

They were at their door, hearing the kids talking inside, and Cory opened it. He moved toward the door and Topanga stayed there, her eyes fixed lovingly on Cory. The voices inside grew silent.

Cory looked at her and smiled, thinking how great it was for her to look at him like that. He went back to her and she began to bite his ear. He grinned and leaned toward her.

"Ugh, get a room," they heard Maya say from inside. They looked to see Maya and Riley staring at them, disgusted. Auggie was covering his eyes and hiding behind Riley.

"You guys, seriously," Riley added. She'd felt lucky that she hadn't had to witness that in a while, but it now came flooding back into her memory.

Topanga then smiled at the kids, reached forward, and shut the door, leaving the kids in the apartment and her and Cory in their hallway.

**Yay, more Corpanga! :D I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review!**


	4. Dinner and News

Cory began making his chicken parmesan while Topanga sat at the table, watching it cook. Riley somehow coaxed her, Maya, and Auggie into playing the Family Game, and they were all sitting and playing when they heard the buzzer sound.

"Shawn and Katy!" they heard.

The kids didn't get up, so Topanga sighed and turned around to head toward the door.

Cory saw her trying to get up and ran over to her, holding her shoulders and stopping her from getting up. She looked up at him and smiled in thanks.

He walked over and told Shawn and Katy to come up to the apartment. He waited until they arrived and he opened the door for them.

"Hey, guys!" Shawn greeted them.

"Mmm, it smells good in here!" Katy said.

Everyone greeted Katy and Shawn with their hellos.

Shawn looked at the smiling Topanga. "Wow. You look…good!" he said, thinking she looked really pregnant.

Topanga gave him a look and sarcastically said, "Thanks, Shawn."

"Hi, Topanga," Katy said. Shawn took her coat and placed it on the coat rack.

"Hi, Katy," Topanga said nicely.

Shawn walked over to the kitchen table and rustled Maya's hair playfully and she smiled and swatted at his hand. Cory followed him and stood by Topanga.

"How ya doin?" Shawn asked Maya.

"Pretty good, Hunter. You?"

"I'm good," he said. "How's life today?"

"Well, it was good till we were forced to see a little too much PDA from these two," she said, pointing her thumb at Cory and Topanga.

"Eh, what's new?" Shawn said, looking teasingly at Cory.

Katy then walked over to her daughter and put her arms around her.

"Hi, sweetie," she said.

"Hey, Mom," Maya answered, wrapping her arms around her mother's.

"How are you, Riley?" Katy asked.

"I'm good. You look good, Katy," she said, smiling at her.

"Thank you, Riley!"

It was true. Ever since Katy began hanging around Shawn Hunter, she had a new spring in her step. While they didn't qualify their relationship as romantic as of now, everyone else knew it was, or at least would be soon. They had seen Shawn kiss Katy's cheek and hold her hand multiple times. Also, they were always together. Shawn was always at Katy's house, and he visited her at work frequently. In fact, whenever she worked, he made a point to eat one of his meals there, or get a coffee, or something. And Katy enjoyed it. She was always smiling around him, and she immediately perked up when he came into a room. The same could be said about Shawn. He always seemed to be a happier person around her. They just really seemed to improve each other's lives.

Katy and Shawn sat down next to each other at the kitchen table, smiling at each other as they did.

Riley watched them and smiled to herself. She still couldn't believe that she actually had a part in putting them together. Albeit it wasn't a large part, since they already had feelings for each other, but she did make them admit it to each other.

"So ya'll are playing the family game, huh?" Katy asked.

"Yeah," Topanga said. "But I think we'll have to put it away because dinner's almost ready, right honey?"

"Yep," Cory answered from the stove. "Clear off the table!"

The group began putting the game away and Riley got some plates and silverware out of the cabinets and drawers. She set the table and went to get an extra chair out of her room. She pushed it between the two chairs on the side, and sat down. Topanga slowly got up, and Shawn rushed to help her, and she went to her normal chair at the table. Cory carried the food over to the table, and then sat down at his seat.

"Ooh, this looks good, Cory!" Topanga said, looking eagerly at the food.

"Thank you, honey," he said, grinning. He pecked her lips and then held his hands out. Topanga took his right hand and Auggie took his other. Everyone took the hint and grabbed hands. They bowed their heads.

"God, thank you for this food," Cory said. "Thank you for gathering us all here together. And thank you for this new baby, and all the good times we'll have with him or her. Please bless us all and let this food nourish us completely," he said.

Topanga smiled at hearing his words. She always loved hearing him pray. It could be the fact that it's such an intimate thing, or that he shows the real him when he prays. He deeply cares about people, and he's very sincere in his wishes for everyone. Topanga knows that, and that's one of the reasons she loves him so much.

"Amen," he said. Everyone echoed the 'amen' and began collecting food on their plates. Cory grabbed Auggie's plate and put some chicken and ziti, along with some cottage cheese, on it.

After everyone had a few bites, Katy said, "This is really good! You're a good cook, Cory!"

"Thank you!" he said, beaming with pride. Although he didn't notice, Topanga smiled at him. She felt that somehow she fell more in love with him every day. She didn't know if it was the fact that he cooked well that made her so happy, or if it was his obvious perseverance in making her happy, or if it was just her hormones. Whatever it was, she didn't care. She just knew she loved him. Then she realized that just a little while ago, she was irritated with him. This made her chuckle quietly.

Cory heard her and looked at her in question. She just smiled and shook her head.

He smiled back at her and went back to eating his food.

"So," Shawn said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Yeah?" Maya said.

"I have some news," he said.

"What is it?" Katy asked, looking up from her plate.

"I've been offered a really good story," Shawn said. "If I do well, I could get promoted to writing for a more advanced news site. In fact, they say that if I do _really_ well, I could be writing for the New York Times soon."

"Wow!" Topanga said.

"Shawn, that's great!" Katy exclaimed.

"Cool!" Auggie said.

Riley grinned and said, "That's awesome."

"That's pretty cool," Maya said. "So what's the story?"

"Well, that's the thing," Shawn said. "The story's about surfing and hotels in Hawaii. It requires me to stay in Hawaii for a month."

Everyone got really quiet. Riley's smile dropped.

"Wow, Hawaii," Maya said, raising her eyebrows.

"A month," Katy said.

"Yeah," Shawn said.

"And if you get this new job…" Maya began. "It'll be more of these month-long trips?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. But that should only be for a while. Until I would get moved up again."

"How long is a while?" Maya asked seriously.

"About 15 stories," he said sullenly.

"So you'd be gone for like a year?" Maya asked, beginning to get upset.

Shawn didn't say anything for a second, but then said, "Yeah."

Maya crinkled her eyes and looked at Shawn with pain in her eyes.

"You're leaving," she said to him.

"No, Maya. I'm not leaving," Shawn said quietly. He turned to look at Katy and saw her looking at him with the same pain in her eyes.

"I'm not leaving, Katy."

"Well, it sure sounds like it, Shawn," Katy answered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to tell everybody at once. And I was hoping you'd be happy for me."

"We are happy for you, Shawn. We're just sad to see you go," Cory said.

"I know," Shawn said sadly. "I don't want to go. But if I do this, then I could write for the Times. The _Times_. And then I wouldn't have to travel ever again. I could write for them right here in New York. So yeah, it sucks right now. But when it's over, I'd be able to stay in New York. That's why I want to take the job."

"But until then, you're leaving us," Maya said, her brow crinkling in frustration.

"I'll come back in between the trips, but-"

"No! You're leaving!" Maya yelled. She stood up and walked angrily to the door. She opened it and said, "Bye, Riles," before she slammed the door shut behind her.

Shawn had his head in his hands and Katy was looking down, upset.

"I think I'd better go too," Katy said quietly. She stood up and pushed her chair in.

"No, Katy, don't go," Shawn said softly, looking up.

"Thank you, Cory. Thank you, Topanga," she said.

Cory nodded to her and Topanga gave her a weak smile.

Katy then took her coat from the coat rack and left the apartment, leaving Cory and Topanga watching wordlessly, Auggie and Riley looking angrily at Shawn, and Shawn disappointed in himself, with his head in his hands again.

**Alright, the tension is really starting to grow now! The drama has begun! And it's only just beginning! Stay tuned!**

**Thank you for reading and please review! :)**


	5. Talking with Shawn

After Katy and Maya left, the group didn't really know what to do. Cory and Topanga sat awkwardly, not knowing if they should say anything. Riley was mad at Shawn, thinking that he was going to screw up something that was so close to not even happening in the first place. Auggie was just mad at Shawn because he didn't really get what the big deal was. He thought the choice was obvious, and he really didn't like that Shawn made Maya mad.

Shawn looked up at everyone and said, "Shouldn't they be happy for me?"

"Yeah, I mean you have a great opportunity here!" Cory said.

Topanga looked at Cory. "Cory, don't you think he should have told Katy beforehand, though?"

"Well, yeah, that could have been better if he did, but I still think Katy should be happy."

Topanga looked at Shawn, whose face expressed a combination of frustration, tiredness, irritation, and sadness.

"What are you thinking, Shawn?" she asked.

"I just- I don't…well, nothing too great ever happens to me, you know? And this is something great. Something great has _finally_ come my way. And I can earn it if I put everything I have into my job for a while. Then I can have a great job- a dream job. I just don't understand how they can be mad at me for that," Shawn said, shaking his head.

Topanga opened her mouth to speak, and then Riley interrupted her.

"How can you say that?" Riley asked angrily.

"Riley, that's enough," Cory said.

"No, Dad. I can't just stand by and watch him screw this up. All for a dumb job. Can't you see that?" she asked Shawn.

"Riley, enough," Cory said, giving her a look. "Go to your room please."

Riley gave Shawn an angry look and then walked into the hallway to her room.

Then Auggie stood up.

"I don't understand, Uncle Shawn," Auggie said, shaking his head sadly. "You have to love people, not a job." He headed into the hallway and walked to his room.

"Great, now they hate me too," Shawn said.

"They don't hate you, Shawn," Cory said. "They just don't understand."

"Well, no one understands," Shawn said.

"That's not true," Topanga said. "Don't you remember when we came to New York? We came because I got a job offer."

"Yeah, but that was different," Shawn said, standing up. "You had a husband who would follow you there. And you knew that. I have nobody to follow me anywhere. And now, just like every other time, I pushed them away."

Cory stood up. "Shawn, that's not true. You always have us. You know that."

"But you have each other. You are the most important person in her life, and she's the most important person in yours. I'm not the most important to anyone. And I always make sure I keep it that way," Shawn said to Cory. He turned around and put his hands over his forehead.

Then he quickly turned around and angrily slammed his chair into the table. Topanga gasped, almost feeling afraid.

Cory ran over to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Shawn! Stop!"

Shawn looked at him with anger still in his eyes. Then his eyes filled with sadness and he let his hands drop.

"I'm sorry, guys," Shawn said. Cory let go of Shawn, and Shawn walked over to the couch. He sat down. Cory looked over at Topanga, who had a hint of fear in her eyes. He walked over to her and helped her stand. He wrapped his arms around her kissed her head softly to comfort her, and she gave him a small smile in response.

He walked her over to the couch and she sat down by Shawn, who once again had his head in his hands. Topanga rubbed his back and said, "Shawn, what's going on? I've never seen you act like that before."

Shawn looked up at her, and he had tears in his eyes.

"I don't know," he said. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

Topanga didn't know what to say. She pulled him in for a hug and he embraced her tightly.

Cory then walked over and sat on the other side of Topanga, grabbing her hand. He scooted over until he was sitting right against her.

"What do you want to do?" Cory asked Shawn.

"I want to try to get that job," Shawn answered.

"Then I think that's what you need to do," Cory said.

Topanga looked up at Cory, their faces mere inches apart. "Cory," Topanga began quietly.

Cory looked at his wife and quietly said, "No, this is his decision. We can't make it for him, Topanga. It doesn't matter what I want or what you want. It's what he wants. Because it's his life."

Shawn, who had been watching them talk so intimately, looked away.

"But I want that," Shawn said.

"What?" Cory asked.

"Look at you," Shawn said. "You guys are so close. You love each other so much. Even when you fight, you make up in twenty minutes. You're so lucky to have each other. Not everybody gets that."

Cory and Topanga looked at each other sadly, then looked at Shawn.

"Then you have quite a decision to make," Cory said.

**Dun, dun dun! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The plot has thickened! Please let me know what you think, and leave a review!**


	6. SPOILERS ABOUT HURRICANE- NOT A CHAPTER

Okay. This is NOT a chapter. Just making that clear. BUT- this is for all of you that want to know some spoilers. About Girl Meets Hurricane (Season 2).

I follow this tumblr page, and someone told the person that runs it about the taping experience from Hurricane. So, if you want to know what happens in Hurricane, HERE IT IS. THERE ARE MAJOR SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! :D

It has come to my attention that the chapter I uploaded before had half of the link and then didn't work, and yeah. So here's the copied post from .com:

SPOILERS FOR GIRL MEETS HURRICANE UNDER THE CUT (and i mean like a hefty play by play of the episode)

Also worth noting: there's a bit in here about Angela appearing randomly but i think she filmed another episode before hurricane? idk, i saw pictures of her on set that looked like she was filming in the Matthews' apartment but i could be wrong)

**Cloris Leachmann's bakery is now owned by Topanga and is named, Topanga's Bakery and is Katy's new place of employment Maya cries because Shawn makes a comment about the way she dresses and Maya feels loved as no one had care enough to express concern in the past. She parlays this into Shawn buying her new clothes**

**The shopping and subsequent scenes is important b/c Shawn hugs Katy a little too tight and he gets fatherly feelings for Maya after she tries on clothes for himKaty calls Shawn out on the hugging and possibly having feelings for her by reciprocating the tight hug, complete with sitting on his lap. Angela is literally in TWO scenes, one of which she does not even speak! She shows up at Topanga's bakery with NO exposition saying she needs to talk to Shawn.**

**Riley, Cory, Katy, and Maya sit outside while this "hurricane" unfolds. PS. Its not clear if Angela even knows who Riley is as no acknowledgement of her at all. As the publicity still shows, Angela is married and wants to talk to Shawn about having kids. Shawn asks why she left and she replies she wasn't ready but used what they had to prepare her for her husband. She mentions her dad's death (the actor died IRL) and Shawn encourages her to have kids because she isn't her mom.**

**Angela notices Maya &amp; Katy's spying and encourages Shawn to be with Katy. She then leaves but not before showing Katy non verbally) her approval and that she isn't going to be a threat to their relationship. Chet shows up at Demolition in a vision to Shawn and furthers encourages Shawn to man up with Katy. Shawn accepts a date with Katy thus officially beginning their relationship.**


	7. Plans for Tomorrow

Shawn went home that night feeling extremely upset. He didn't know what to do about his decision. Should he stay with his current job, traveling around America, and be with Katy? Or should he go for his dream and leave for a while, putting their relationship in jeopardy? He would try the long distance thing, but after his failed attempt with Angela, he couldn't allow himself.

Katy and Maya went home angry, not saying a word to each other. They were both lost in thought, trying to come up with a solution to the problem they had. Katy thought that she really liked him, and just as she allowed herself to, he decided to leave them. Maya was thinking about how much work she'd put into this and how much she'd wanted Shawn to be her dad. He'd told her that he was a stayer, that he was like them. _But he's not,_ Maya thought. _He's leaving just like my dad. Just like everyone else._

Riley and Auggie, irritated that their parents didn't come to get them, decided to just call it a night. It was practically eight o'clock, an hour and a half after they were exiled, and they were still alone. Auggie just went to bed in his clothes, since he felt so tired that he just dropped. Riley stayed up for a little while, texting Lucas.

_That sucks_, Lucas was saying about the situation.

_Yeah, it does. I feel really bad about Maya,_ Riley replied.

_I do too. Hopefully Shawn will come through and choose them._

_He'd better,_ Riley said. _Or else he'll have some bad consequences from me._

_ I bet he'll choose right. If he's anything like what he says he is, he will._

_ I hope so. Well, I have to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow._

_ Okay. Goodnight, Riley._

_ Goodnight. _

Riley turned off the light and went to lie in her bed. She was still furious at Shawn, but she wanted to get her mind off of that, so she thought about Lucas. They'd been on a few dates since their first one way back before the summer, and they'd been great. At least she thought they were. They didn't kiss on every date, but that was okay. Riley liked that he was respectful and didn't want to go too fast.

The only thing was that she didn't know what was going on in his head about her. He hadn't asked her on a date in about a month, and she didn't know if she'd done something wrong the last time. Should she have kissed him? Should she ask _him_ on a date?

She was way too nervous to talk about this with him, though. They had gotten close, of course, but Riley didn't think she could talk about that personal of stuff yet. She hadn't even told Maya about her thoughts. She thought she was probably overreacting, but then her mind started coming up with all the worst possible scenarios: maybe he didn't like her like that anymore. Maybe she has bad breath. Maybe she's not a good kisser. Maybe her dad scared him too much.

After their first date, Cory had started acting a little weird around Lucas. It was like he wanted to like him (he was a good kid), but he was scared to like him, because he couldn't approve of any guy for his daughter. So Cory went through stages of icing Lucas out and then getting buddy-buddy with him. That could freak a kid out.

_I need to just man up and go talk to him tomorrow_, Riley said. _Except I'm scared to see what he says! What if this is all in my head and everything's going great for him? Should I tell Maya about this? She could tell me if I'm crazy at least. _

_No,_ Riley thought. _I have to talk to him. That's what Mom said. She said communication is the most important part in a relationship. If there's no communication, the relationship fails. So I'll talk to him. Tomorrow._

Riley took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to think of anything other than tomorrow. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, and she was really scared. Slowly, however, she fell asleep.

Cory was very stressed out about Shawn. He wanted him to make the right decision- he wanted him to be happy. He was so sick of hearing about all the bad things that happened to Shawn Hunter. For once, just once, he wanted this to work. And just when everything seemed good, it all came crashing down.

Topanga was also very stressed. Not only did she have her pregnancy to worry about, but she also had Shawn and Katy and Maya to worry about. She cared deeply about all of them, and wanted them to be happy together. They were a perfect family in her eyes. But she kept thinking that Shawn should have known to talk to Katy first- that's one of the first things you should know about having a solid relationship with someone. He'd said he wanted one, but he wasn't showing that to Katy.

The stress was really getting to Topanga after Shawn walked out the door. She could feel the anxiety in her mind, and she began to get a headache. She was sitting on the couch and saw Cory walking over to her.

"I can't believe this," Cory said.

"I know," Topanga replied.

"Finally something happens for him. _Finally_ he's happy, and then this happens."

He sat down next to Topanga and sighed. Topanga leaned her head on his chest and sighed as well. Her head started pounding from the stress. She put her hand up to her head and crinkled her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Cory asked.

"I have a headache," Topanga said.

Cory sat her up and Topanga looked at Cory.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. Then he turned her around and began massaging her neck and shoulders.

"Oh, thanks, honey," she said.

"We have to help Shawn," Cory said, his mind still focused on him.

Topanga sighed and turned to look at Cory. "We can't get involved, Cory. It's his business what he does, and we're not going to intervene other than talking to them and encouraging them to make the right decision."

"Mmm hmm," Cory murmered, staring into space as he thought intently.

"Cory!" Topanga snapped.

"Huh?" Cory said, quickly looking at Topanga.

"Don't get involved!"

"Oh, you think I'll get involved? Pfft, I won't get involved! Since when have I gotten involved in things that aren't my business?" he scoffed. Topanga gave him a look.

"Alright, I probably will get involved."

"Cory!"

"What?"  
"We can't. I know you care about Shawn and you care about Katy and Maya, but you need to let them work it out themselves."

"My meddling worked the first time when we got them together, didn't it?" he asked smugly.

"Cory, you didn't really do anything other than encourage Riley to start scheming," she said, rolling her eyes.

"That's not-" he began. He stopped talking and smiled at Topanga.

"What?" she asked.

"I've got an idea."

"Oh, no."

"Don't worry, you'll love it!"

"_I've_ got an idea," Topanga said.

"What?"

"My idea is that you're not going to meddle, and if you don't, then I'll make you your favorite steak and mashed potatoes," she said, grinning. She knew she got him. There was no way he could resist his favorite food, especially since Topanga refused to tell him her recipe.

Distress took over Cory's face, and he got very frustrated.

"Three strikes and I'm out?" he said, trying to bargain.

"One strike and you're out," Topanga said.

"One strike and I'll still get the mashed potatoes?"

"Nope," Topanga said.

Cory closed his eyes and scowled, "Fine. Deal."

Topanga smiled and pecked his lips.

"Good," she said. She patted his head. "Now what are we going to do tomorrow?"

Cory looked at Topanga and almost spoke, but then stopped himself, afraid to say anything to ruin his chances of steak and mashed potatoes.

"What do _you_ want to do?" he asked carefully.

"Hmm, what do I want to do…" Topanga said, tapping her chin.

"Oh, no," Cory said, facepalming. He couldn't believe he fell for it. Now he was scared to see what she'd say.

"I'm glad you asked," Topanga said with a grin. "Because I have the perfect plan!"

"What?" Cory groaned.

"Well, first, we're going to go shopping," she began.

_That's not too bad,_ Cory thought.

"Then we'll eat some food. I'm not sure what kind of food I'll want, but it might be along the lines of Chinese."

"Hmm, okay," Cory said. The plan wasn't bad so far.

"Then we'll go to the spa," Topanga said, grinning.

"Oh, no," Cory groaned again.

"Oh, yes," Topanga said, smiling deviously.

"How long at the spa?" Cory asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Just a massage and a facial," Topanga replied. "I won't make you do the pedicure this time," she said, chuckling.

Cory sighed with relief. "Then what?"

"Then we'll come home and maybe watch a good rom-com." She looked up, thinking. "I kind of want to see _The Best of Me_. I think we'll rent that one."

Cory made a face.

"Can't we do _anything_ fun?" he asked.

"Oh, okay. Fun," Topanga thought again. "I've got it! We can go to the Pottery Barn!"

"Oh, yay!" Cory said sarcastically.

"But we have to have time to watch the movie. I really want to see that. But we can cuddle on the couch," she said, trying to entice him.

"Well, at least there's one thing I won't hate," he said.

Topanga gave him a look. "You asked, buddy."

"I'm just kidding, Topanga," Cory said. "I love you, and I know that no matter what we do, I'll still enjoy it because I'm with you. Plus, you've got a lot going on right now, and this day will do you some good. And at least we'll get to spend some time together. That's good." He looked at her and saw her smiling, lost in her thoughts. "So any chance there'll be time to do anything else?" he asked her, grinning.

Topanga looked up and smiled sweetly at Cory. He leaned in to kiss her and she turned her head away.

"Not a chance, suck up," she said, chuckling to herself.

**This was a fun chapter to write. I hope you enjoyed it! This is where a bit of Rucas comes in!**

**Please review!**


	8. The Day Begins

The next morning, Riley walked into the halls of John Quincy Adams Middle School, butterflies in her stomach causing her to walk slowly. She looked around and didn't see anybody she knew, so she just went to her locker to get her books.

"Hey, Riles."

Riley's heart raced and she looked around quickly and saw Maya standing next to her.

She sighed with relief and said, "Hey, Maya. Are you feeling better?"

Maya's smile turned to a frown and she said, "Not really. I'm really mad at him. But I don't want to talk about that right now, because I'm in a good mood."

"But you're still upset?" Riley asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Maya. I'm mad at him too."

"Let's change the subject. What's wrong with you?" Maya asked with a half-smile.

"Nothing."

"Okay, great. Now do you want to tell me the truth?"

Riley sighed and said, "I'm nervous."

"About what?"

"I have to talk to Lucas today," Riley said.

"How come?" Maya asked.

Riley closed her locker and went over to the bench to sit, and Maya followed her.

"He hasn't asked me out in a month, and I don't know if he wants me to ask him, and I don't know if he even wants to ask me or wants me to ask him, because maybe I'm a bad kisser or I have bad breath or I'm too awkward, and I have to ask him what's going on because I can't stand not knowing anymore," Riley said quickly. She took a deep breath after her long sentence. She looked at Maya, who was raising her eyebrows and looking back at her, amused.

"Am I crazy for thinking all that, Maya?"

"No, I think that it's perfectly logical to have doubts about a relationship, especially your first one. I think you're doing the right thing, though, by talking to him. He'll understand, I'm sure."

"Really?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Maya answered.

"So you think it's perfectly logical that I should feel like this."

"Uh, huh."

"So I _do _have one of those things wrong with me. Am I too awkward? Do I have bad breath?" Riley leaned forward and breathed in Maya's face.

Maya backed up and said, "Woah, Riles. You need to settle down. I _meant_ that it's logical to _irrationally_ doubt yourself because this is a new situation. But you just need to talk to him and figure out what's going on. It could be all in your head."

Riley nodded, seeming to understand what Maya was saying.

"So are we good?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Maya."

"Anytime."

"I just have one more thing, though."

"Yeah?"

"Do I have bad breath?"

Maya scowled and rolled her eyes as she stood to walk away.

xxxXXXxxx

Cory and Topanga were walking around New York City that morning, going to all of Topanga's favorite stores. It was early in the morning, but they had already filled three bags with things for her. She, of course, was leading the way, pulling Cory's hand in the direction she wanted to go. Cory was reluctantly following behind, hoping she wouldn't ask for the tenth time, "Does this look good on me?"

He didn't get his wish, as in JCPenney, Topanga held up a skirt to her waist and looked in the mirror.

"Do you think this would look good on me, Cory?"

"Yes, honey," he said.

"You've said that every time. Would it really look good on me, or are you just saying that so I'll be happy?" she asked.

"Truth?"

"Yes, please."

"Topanga, I don't know anything about this stuff. I really don't. I mean, this skirt looks the same as that skirt," he said, pointing at different racks. "But that doesn't really matter, because that's not what you're asking me. You're asking if it would look good on you, to which I have to answer yes. Because you are the most beautiful woman on the planet, and if it doesn't look good on you, there's no hope for anybody."

A smile grew on her face and she put the skirt down. She walked over to Cory and kissed him gently.

"Thank you, babe," she said quietly, still smiling.

"Love you," he said.

"Love you," she replied.

xxxXXXxxx

When Lucas walked to his locker, Riley was still sitting on the bench, waiting for him.

She walked over to him and said, "Hey, Lucas."

"Hey, Riley."

She didn't know what to say, so she just stood there, waiting for him to say something else.

He put his books into his locker and then turned to look at Riley.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"Not really. I just wanted to say hi."

"Okay," he said, smiling at her.

Riley turned to walk away and then stopped herself. She turned back around and went back to Lucas.

"I want to talk to you," Riley said.

Lucas closed his locker. "What do you want to talk about?"

She searched for words, but found none.

"Riley?" he asked after a few moments.

"I just wanted to say that Maya's still upset about Shawn."

"Oh," Lucas said. "What can we do to help her?"

"I don't know. Just try to think of something. I have to go to class now, though. I promised the teacher I'd help her pass papers back before class."

"Okay. Bye, Riley."

"Bye, Lucas," she said, smiling at him.

xxxXXXxxx

After going to many more stores, Cory looked at his watch.

"It's already 12:13," he said.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty hungry," Topanga said.

"Do you want to get some Chinese, then?" he asked.

"Mmm, no," Topanga said, making a face.

"Well, what do you want to get?"

"I think Mexican food sounds good. I really want spicy food," she said.

"Okay," Cory said.

They went to a local Mexican restaurant known for its spicy taco sauce. Topanga ordered two tacos with the sauce, and Cory ordered a burrito.

"This is pretty good," Cory said.

"Yeah, I can't believe we've never been here before," Topanga said, taking a bite of her taco.

"I know! We'll have to bring the kids here sometime. Auggie loves this stuff. How's your spicy taco sauce?"

"Oh, it's delicious!"

"Good," he said, smiling. He took another bite and looked up to see Topanga with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his mouth full.

"Cory, I think I'm having a contraction," she said.

**This was also a very fun chapter to write! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review and tell me what you like, what you don't like, and anything in between- I love hearing from you! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Old and New Faces

"What?" he asked, surprised. He finished chewing his taco.

"I'm having contractions," she said again.

"You can't! You're only eight months pregnant! You can't have the baby a month early!"

"Well, the baby says otherwise!" she said.

"Why would you be having contractions?"

"I don't know, Cory! Maybe the spicy stuff. Oh, Cory, I need to lie down," she said, crinkling her eyes from the pain.

"Okay!" he cried as he jumped from his chair. He put his hands behind her head and she leaned back.

"Help!" he yelled out. Everyone turned to look at him.

"My wife's in labor!"

A woman ran over to them and said, "Do you want me to call 911?"

"Please," Cory said, looking at Topanga with concern. The woman took out her phone and began dialing. Then she spoke to the operator.

"Cory," Topanga said with pain in her voice.

"I know, Topanga. I'm trying," Cory said.

"The ambulance is on its way," the woman said.

"Thank you," Cory said.

"Should we move her to the floor?" the woman asked.

"Topanga?" Cory asked for approval.

Topanga furiously nodded. Cory grabbed her waist and the woman held her feet to carry her to the ground.

By now, a small crowd of concerned citizens surrounded Cory, Topanga, and the woman.

Then the woman scrunched her eyes and looked at him.

"Cory?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, you don't recognize me," she said.

"Wait, how do you know who I am?"

"I'm Teresa Keiner. I used to go by TK?"

Cory's eyes widened and he looked at her. He hadn't realized it before, but it was definitely TK.

"Wow, it's been a while," he said.

"Yeah."

"Hello!" Topanga yelled. "Having a baby here!"

"Sorry, honey," Cory said, turning his attention back to her.

He pulled her hair out of her face and rubbed her forehead.

"It's okay, sweetie. The ambulance will be here in a few minutes," he said, trying to comfort her.

She gave him a small nod and then closed her eyes in an effort to relax.

A few minutes later, Topanga's contraction had already ended and the ambulance was outside the restaurant. EMTs flooded the restaurant and they quickly walked to Topanga's side.

"Are you her husband?" one asked Cory.

"Yeah."

"Is this your first time around?"

"No, our third."

"Okay, good."

"But she's only eight months pregnant," Cory said.

The EMT nodded. "Can you help us?"

"Sure," Cory answered.

"I can help too!" TK said.

The EMT looked at the woman and then looked at Cory, who offered no reply.

"Alright," the EMT replied. "How are you doing?" he asked Topanga.

"I just had my first contraction," she said matter-of-factly.

"But it's over now?"

"Yeah."

"Then now's the perfect time to go."

Then two more EMTs brought a bed into the restaurant. They slowly helped Topanga up and put her on the bed. Then they put an oxygen mask on Topanga.

"Woah, what's going on?" Cory asked.

"We have to make sure she's getting oxygen if the baby's coming early."

"Why? Cory, what's happening?" Topanga asked, starting to worry.

"I don't know," Cory replied. "What's happening?" he asked the EMT.

"Please don't worry. It's just a precaution," the EMT said.

"A precaution for what?" Topanga asked.

"Any complications. Just try and focus on staying calm so we can get you safely to the hospital."

Topanga nodded and took Cory's hand. She looked up into his eyes and smiled a small smile. The EMTs around her were putting the stretcher back into the ambulance and collecting all of their things to put back in the truck.

"Are you ready for this?" Topanga asked.

"Ready if you are," he replied, smiling. He kissed her hand and then leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

They began wheeling Topanga out of the restaurant. Cory ran after them, trying to keep up so he could hold Topanga's hand. They lifted the bed onto the ambulance and Cory climbed on.

Cory held Topanga's hand the whole way there and rubbed her shoulders when she got nervous.

"Just look at it this way," Cory said. "Now there won't be any more of those horrible days of feeling bad."

"You're right," Topanga said. "Maybe it's a good thing the baby's coming early."

"Yeah, I think it is. I love you, Topanga. I'm so proud of you."

"I love you, too, Cory."

He leaned down when the EMTs weren't looking and slid her oxygen mask onto her chin so that he could kiss her. Then he quickly put it back.

The ride was uneventful, but then Topanga had another contraction when the ambulance pulled up to the hospital. It was about fifteen minutes after her first one.

"We'll wait until it's over before we get out," the EMT said. "It's more comfortable for her that way."

"Okay," Cory said. He looked down at his wife. She was closing her eyes tightly and scrunching up her face to get through the pain.

Cory put his head down next to hers and kissed her forehead and then whispered, "You can do it, sweetie. I know you can. I love you. I'll be right here for you the whole time. You got this. You're brave, Topanga. You got through this twice before."

"And this'll be the last time," she said through her teeth.

Cory looked up and saw the EMTs chuckling at him and he made a face at them.

After the contraction ended, they wheeled her out of the truck and into the hospital. Cory ran alongside her bed and they went into an emergency room.

"I'll send the doctor in," one EMT said, walking out of the room.

Another took her oxygen mask off and put a tube in her nose instead. He hooked it up to the hospital's oxygen source and then hooked Topanga up to a bunch of machines that Cory recognized from the other times they'd done this. After this, he left, leaving just Cory and Topanga in the room.

"Cory, I'm scared," Topanga said, looking up at him.

"It's all going to be alright," Cory said, still holding her hand. "The baby's going to be fine, and this will all be over before you know it. And you've got me, remember?"

"I know," Topanga said. "I just want to make sure everything's going to be okay, and it hurts me to know there's nothing I can do no matter what."

"Topanga, you can't worry. Let the doctors do their jobs."

"Cory, you can't say that. I know that if you were sitting in a hospital and couldn't do anything to help one of our kids, you would be freaking out just as bad, if not worse, and I just don't want anything to be messed up, and I can't calm down, and-"

She couldn't finish her sentence because Cory had leaned down and began kissing her seriously.

At first she resisted, but she eventually gave in, knowing she hadn't been kissed like that in a while and didn't know when she would again after the baby was born. She began to kiss him back and relaxed just a little bit.

"Ahem," they heard from the door.

They turned and looked to see a young man standing at the door, watching them.

"Sorry," Cory said sheepishly.

"I hear it's been quite a day," the doctor said.

"Yeah," Topanga said. "But where's Dr. Fox?"

"He had a scheduled personal day today, so I'm taking over all of his normal duties. I'm Dr. Phillips," he said.

"Oh," Topanga replied.

"Nice to meet you," Cory said.

"You guys too," the doctor replied.

The visit continued and then, after he'd gone through all the facts and examined Topanga, he said, "Well, I don't think this is contractions."

"What?" Cory asked.

"Have you guys heard of Braxton-Hicks contractions?"

"Yeah, but this isn't Braxton-Hicks," Topanga said. "I've had Braxton-Hicks, and these aren't Braxton-Hicks."

"Sorry, Topanga, but they are. They aren't really contractions. This can happen at this stage in the pregnancy, and unfortunately, they give us a false alarm."

"But I can tell you right now, these aren't Braxton-Hicks."

"Listen, I know I'm new to you guys, but I assure you, I've had a lot of experience, and I know these are Braxton-Hicks," the doctor said.

"Well then, what do we do?" Cory asked.

"You guys can go home. Just take it easy and try to relax. Topanga, you can try walking around, taking a warm bath, or just whatever you need to in order to get comfortable."

"And what if these are real contractions?" Topanga asked stubbornly.

"They aren't, I assure you," the doctor said. "But even if they were, you would be perfectly fine to go home since you've only had contractions and your water didn't break."

"Okay," Cory said. "So we'll go home and see if they continue."

"They should stop in a little while," the doctor said. "If you have more than four in an hour, you need to come back in, but other than that, it's all fine."

Cory looked at Topanga and saw that she had her jaw clenched, obviously in anger. She slowly took the oxygen tube off of her face and laid it on the bed. She removed all of the wires and then stood up. Cory held her arm and she walked out of the room without a word.

"Thank you, Dr. Phillips," Cory said as they passed him.

**A crazy chapter! But so fun to write! What did you guys think? Was it what you expected? I hope you enjoyed it! Lots of Corpanga in this one. I'm thinking I might write another chapter yet today, but we'll see. I'm feeling really excited about this story and where it's going, so I'll probably be writing quite frequently. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	10. What's On Her Mind

When Cory and Topanga walked in the door of the apartment, Topanga still hadn't said a word. Cory was too scared to say anything- he didn't want Topanga lashing out at him.

Topanga waddled to the couch and sat down, a blank look on her face. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Then she attempted to take her shoes off with her feet, but couldn't get them off. Cory, who had been watching cautiously from the door, walked quickly over to her and took her shoes off.

"Thank you," she said curtly.

"Yeah, okay," Cory said. She took her shoes over to the door and then sat next to her on the couch. She didn't move to look at him, but stared blankly at the TV. Cory kept his distance, but stared at her, scared to see when she would react.

Then Topanga's face scrunched up and she leaned back against the couch, putting her hand on her stomach.

"Honey?" Cory said.

"Another contraction," Topanga said.

"You don't believe the doctor, huh?"

"Ya think?" she said sarcastically.

"Well, we just have to trust that he knows. He's the doctor after all, and-"

"I think _I_ would know what's happening to my own body, Cory! And I _know_ that these are real contractions! I don't care what some stupid doctor tells me! He's not even our doctor!"

"Okay, not that I don't believe you, but I still think we should take the doctor's advice. He said that it's okay, even if it's real contractions, as long as your water didn't break."

Topanga's face contorted and she slowly turned her head to look at Cory.

Cory cringed. "And then if the contractions continue or your water breaks, we'll go back to the hospital. Okay?"

"Whatever, Cory. But while these contractions continue, I'm telling you- I won't be a happy camper."

"Oh…I…picked up on that, sweetie. But, like I told you, I'm here for you," Cory said sweetly.

"Okay," Topanga said, still irritated.

"How is it?" he asked.

"It's getting worse, but thanks for asking."

"Oh. How far apart was that?" Cory asked.

"About 15 minutes. Same as last time."

"Okay, so as long as they aren't getting closer together, it's Braxton-Hicks," Cory said.

"Right. But Braxton-Hicks usually aren't consistent. Usually, they're random for me."

"Well, we'll just see how it goes from here on out."

"Okay," Topanga said. "It's getting better now."

"Good," Cory said. He put his arm around Topanga and leaned back against the couch.

They sat quietly for a few minutes. The contraction faded and Topanga relaxed. She put her head on his shoulder, and he sighed with relief that she wasn't so tense anymore. He kissed the top of her head.

Then Topanga sighed and scrunched her eyes up.

"Another contraction already?!" Cory asked incredulously.

"No," Topanga said. Cory sighed with relief. "I'm just worried that it really is Braxton-Hicks."

"Why are you worried that it would be? Wouldn't you be worried that it's not?" he asked, confused.

She looked up at him. "No, because I don't know if I can go through this again, Cory."

He looked at her and she had the glimmer of tears in her eyes.

"Topanga, what's wrong? Don't cry, sweetie. You'll get though it like you always do. Don't worry."

"I know, that's what I keep trying to tell myself, but I just keep thinking what if I can't."

"Topanga…please don't cry."

A lone tear rolled down her cheek, but she quickly brushed it away before it rolled down her face.

"I'm just scared, Cory," she said, starting to cry.

Cory pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. "Don't cry, Topy. I know you're scared. I can't imagine how difficult this is, and I'll never know. But I do know you, and I know how strong you are. Do you remember the old you- the you back in middle school?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"One time you told me you were a damsel, but not the distressed kind," he said, chuckling.

"Yeah," Topanga said, laughing softly.

"And that's you still. You're a damsel- a beautiful, wonderful damsel- but not the distressed kind. You never needed no man to help you before," he said, shaking his finger, "and you don't even need one now- you're stronger than any man could ever be. But I'll be there by your side for moral support the whole time. I'll tell you that you can do it, and I'll help you breathe, and I'll hold your hand."

Topanga leaned forward and kissed Cory tenderly.

"I love you, Topanga, and if there's anyone that can do this, it's you."

"I love you, too, Co-OH MY GOSH, ooh, that's another contraction."

"Already?"

"Yeah," Topanga groaned, lying back.

"That's only like ten minutes!" Cory exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Topanga said.

"Okay, well, what do you want to do?"

"Well, it's not enough to go to the hospital yet. I'm pretty sure this is real, Cory."

"Yeah, me too."

"But I don't want to have our baby delivered by that doctor that doesn't even know when someone's in labor. We have to hold out until tomorrow when Dr. Fox will be there."

"Topanga, you can't control labor."

"Well, I'm going to try. I will _not_ have my baby delivered by a doctor like that!"

"I don't want that either," Cory said.

"Then help me," Topanga said. "I need you to help me postpone labor."

"Okay, what should we do?"

"I need to relax and try to keep this baby in. I need it quiet and peaceful and relaxing in here. Why is this baby coming so soon, Cory? The baby's not supposed to be here for another month, and I hope everything will be okay."

"It will. Just relax."

He began rubbing her shoulders and then she lied down on his legs, putting her hands on her forehead.

"Relax," he said quietly.

Just then, the door opened and Riley, Auggie, and Maya walked in.

"Ugh, you guys have _got_ to get out," Maya said.

Cory put his finger to his lips, trying to tell the kids to be quiet.

"What's wrong?" Riley asked.

"Your mom's having contractions and she needs to relax. It needs to be absolutely quiet in here," he whispered.

"What? But it's only been eight months!" Riley said.

"Yeah, we know," Cory said.

Auggie walked over to Topanga and she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hi, sweetie," she said, trying to smile.

"I hope you feel better, Mommy."

"Thank you, Auggie. Mommy needs it to be quiet, though. Can you be quiet for Mommy?"

"Yeah," Auggie said. He leaned down and kissed Topanga on the cheek and then went to his room.

"Do you need anything, Mom?" Riley asked.

"No, sweetie. Just please be quiet."

"Okay. Maybe we can all just head to the bakery," Riley said.

"You need someone to watch you guys," Topanga said.

"We can go my mom's diner then," Maya said.

"Okay, as long as you don't cause a ruckus."

"I'll go get Auggie," Riley said. She walked into the hallway.

"I hope you feel better, Mrs. Matthews," Maya said.

"Thank you, Maya. Please be good at the diner."

Maya chuckled. "We will. Hang in there."

Riley returned with Auggie, and they waved silently and walked out the door.

**Alright, another interesting chapter…I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave me a review! :)**


	11. At the Diner

Ding! The bell rang above the door as Riley, Maya, and Auggie walked into the diner about ten minutes later.

"Hey, kids," Katy greeted them from the counter.

"Hey, Mom," Maya answered.

"What are you all doing here?" Katy asked.

"We needed to get out of the house," Riley said. "My mom, for some reason, is having contractions."

"Already?! I thought she wasn't due for-"

"She's not," Riley interrupted. "Not until next month. Is that normal?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

Katy felt bad for Riley and Auggie, who had a very stressful home life right now.

"I don't know, sweet. I'm sure everything'll be alright, though," Katy answered.

"Will my new brother or sister be okay?" Auggie asked.

Katy smiled weakly at him. "I'm sure everything will be okay, Auggie. Don't worry about that right now. There's plenty of worry to go around for all of us."

"So can we get some food or what?" Maya asked, sitting at the counter. Riley and Auggie followed suit.

"Yeah, what do you guys want?" Katy asked.

"I'll split a tuna melt with Maya," Riley said. "And Auggie'll have a biscuit and gravy."

"Coming right up," Katy said, turning to go to the kitchen.

Riley looked at Maya and saw that she was sitting solemnly, looking at her hands.

"Maya, you okay?"

Maya looked up quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Riley gave Maya a look.

"I'm fine! Really. Don't worry about me," Maya insisted.

"Maya, it's my job to worry about you. I'm your best friend. And as your best friend, it's my job to make you talk. So come on, spill it," Riley said.

Maya looked at Riley and then said, "Fine. I'm still mad about Shawn, okay? And…I don't know if I want my mom dating someone like him anymore. I mean, they just aren't compatible anymore, and frankly, I don't want him to be in that place in my life."

Auggie cleared his throat. Riley and Maya turned around to look at him and he nodded toward the kitchen. They looked up and saw Katy standing there holding their plates.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Maya," Katy said.

"No, Mom, I didn't mean it like that," Maya said.

"I just don't know if he's good for us. If he's a leaver like he's turning out to be."

"Oh," Katy said, looking down. She put the plates down in front of the kids.

"I don't know about that, but I know there's definitely some problems right now," Katy said.

"How are you going to deal with them?" Riley asked.

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to be mature about it and figure out what we're going to do. And I think all of us need to be involved," Katy answered, looking at Maya. "Let's talk to Shawn today, okay, sweetie?"

Maya looked down at her hands again. "Yeah, I know we have to. But I don't know if I want him here anymore. I mean, if he's so eager to just up and leave us right now, how do we know he won't do it again?"

"We don't. But the only way to learn is to talk to him. I'll call him up and we'll have him come tonight."

"But you don't get off until ten o'clock," Maya said.

"Oh, you're right. Then we'll just have him come right now. Do you want to call him?" she asked Maya.

"Not really."

"Okay, then I'll call him. It's time for my break anyway." Katy left the kids and went to the back of the kitchen. She returned with her cell phone and came around the counter. She sat down on a stool and then dialed a number. She put the phone up to her ear.

After a few seconds, she answered softly, "Hi, Shawn."

There was a pause. "Well, I'd like to talk to you about that. Maya and I would."

Another pause.

"We're here. Can you meet us?"

Pause.

"Okay. See you in a few minutes." She hung up the phone.

She turned to the kids and said, "He's going to be here in a half hour. We'll talk then. Riley, Auggie, do you think you want to go home?"

"I would say that, but my parents kind of want us out of the house right now," Riley said.

"Mommy needs it quiet and peaceful," Auggie added.

"Oh," Katy said. "Maya and Shawn and I need to talk all together, but you two are welcome to stay. I can get you some pie, on me."

Auggie's face lit up.

"No, thanks, Katy," Riley said. "We'll just go home. That way you don't have to worry about watching us."

"Aww!" Auggie protested.

"It's not a problem, Riley," Katy said.

"It's okay. I've got a lot of homework to do anyway. Plus you guys need your privacy. I'll see you later, Maya," Riley said. She stood up and grabbed the pouting Auggie's hand and walked to the door. She was about to open it when she saw it was raining outside.

"On second thought, maybe we'll stay here," Riley said. "We have to walk home and I don't want to walk in this rain."

"Okay, that's fine," Katy said. "I'll get you that pie!" She quickly walked into the kitchen.

Riley turned to Maya. "What are you going to say to him?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll wait for him to say something first. Then I'll figure out what he's thinking before I completely bash him," Maya said.

"That's a good idea," Auggie said.

"Yeah," Maya said. "I want this to work out between him and my mom, but I don't think it's going to. I mean, he's going to leave us. And I don't know how someone can be a stayer and then leave."

"I know, Maya. I'm really sorry," Riley said.

"Don't worry about it," Maya said. "I'm used to it."

The pained look on Maya's face made Riley want to cry.

Before she could say anything, Katy walked out with two plates of pie for Riley and Auggie.

"Here you guys go," Katy said.

"Thanks!" Auggie exclaimed. He took his fork and began eating quickly.

"Thanks," Riley said. Her eyes were still glued on Maya's face.

Maya looked up at her mom and wanted to look happier, so she smiled.

Katy smiled back at her and then sat down at the counter.

"Now we just wait for him to get here," Katy said.

Just then, Riley felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She took it out and saw that it said, "Dad."

"Hello?" she answered.

"Riley! Are you at the diner?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I need you and Auggie to come home right away."

"But it's raining outside!" she complained. "Wait, why do you need us home? What's wrong, Dad?"

"I think your mom's going into labor."

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! :) Topanga's in labor? What?! **

**Leave me a review please!**


	12. Cory's Side of the Call

While Riley, Auggie, and Maya were at the diner…

Cory and Topanga sat on the couch for merely a few seconds after the girls left before Topanga began having another contraction. This time, it was more painful.

Topanga was lying on the couch in Cory's lap, and he was stroking her hair back, trying to calm her down.

"Cory, they're getting worse," she said.

"I know, honey. Just try to breathe. If you're relaxed, maybe you can put off labor."

Topanga nodded and took a deep breath.

The contraction ended and Topanga exhaled loudly.

"You're doing great," Cory said.

"No, I'm not," Topanga retorted. "I'm trying to put off labor and they're getting worse."

"There's really nothing you can do, sweetie. The baby will come when the baby wants to come."

"I know. I know all this, Cory. I've done this twice already, remember? And yet I let it happen again," she huffed.

Cory looked down at his wife and saw a few beads of sweat gathering on her forehead. He wiped them away with his hand and then took her hand in his.

"It is hot in here," Topanga said, realizing that she was sweating.

"Do you want me to go get some cooler clothes for you?" Cory asked.

"Yes, please."

Cory carefully stood, placing her head gently on the couch. Then he quickly walked to their room and grabbed some shorts and a tank top out of Topanga's dresser. He saw a ponytail on the nightstand, so he grabbed that as well. He brought them out to her and she looked up at him.

"Do you care to escort me somewhere to change?" Topanga asked.

"Oh, come on, Topanga. You can change in front of me. Besides, I don't want to leave you alone anywhere."

Topanga glared at him and then sat up slowly, putting her hand to her head.

"Give me the clothes," she said.

He handed them to her.

"Now go lock the door."

He went to the door and bolted it.

"Now close the curtains in the window."

Cory went over to the window and pulled all the curtains closed.

"Now go to the table and sit facing the sink."

Cory gave her a look.

"Cory," Topanga said angrily.

He put his hands up in surrender and went over to the table and sat down. Once Topanga was satisfied, she began changing. She put her shorts on first. Then she unbuttoned her sweater and felt another contraction beginning.

"Oh, contraction," she said through her teeth as she bent over, holding her stomach.

Cory immediately turned around and practically ran over to her.

He put his arms around her and helped her to the couch.

"Topanga, do you want to lie in bed? That might be more comfortable."

She nodded and he tried to pull her up, but she put her hand out to tell him to wait.

He stuck with rubbing her back. He found the ponytail on the coffee table and put her hair up the best that he could. It wasn't very pretty, but it did its job.

"Thank you," she said.

"Uh, huh," he said. He saw more sweat on the back of her neck and wiped it away.

Then after a little bit, Topanga exhaled again and started to relax. The contraction was over.

Cory then grabbed her hand and helped her stand. He led her to their room and helped her sit on the bed. Once he saw she was okay, he went back to the living room to get her clothes. He went back into the room and held them up.

"Can I have my tank top please?" she asked.

Cory handed it to her and then sighed and turned around.

"You don't have to turn around. I'm sorry, Cory."

"No, it's okay. I'll do what you want," he said.

Topanga finished unbuttoning her sweater and then put her tank top on.

"Come lay with me?"

Cory turned around and walked over to the bed and climbed in next to Topanga. She leaned her head on him and he softly kissed the crown of her head.

"I don't think this baby's going to wait until tomorrow," Cory said quietly.

"Me either," Topanga admitted.

"The contractions are getting closer together," Cory said.

"I know."

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No, not yet. I want to spend as little time as I can with that doctor and as much time as I can here with you."

She looked up at Cory and he smiled and kissed her.

"Are you ready to be a daddy again?" she asked.

"Topanga, I'm so excited," he said, smiling.

"Me too."

"Oh, we need to get everything ready to go," Cory said.

He started to get up, but Topanga put her hand on his chest.

"It can wait. Just stay here with me."

He leaned back against the bed and smiled to himself. Topanga leaned her head back against his chest.

"The house isn't going to be quiet like this for a long time," Topanga said.

"You're right," Cory replied.

"We'd better take it all in right now," she said, chuckling.

"Yeah," he said.

Topanga doubled over and held her stomach, facing another contraction. Cory leaned forward and put his arms around her. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair.

"Well, looks like the baby doesn't like quiet," she said through her teeth.

"Yeah, most babies don't."

"Cory, just keep talking to me."

"Okay," Cory said, searching his mind for conversation topics.

"Well, I wonder what Shawn's going to do."

"Yeah, I don't know," Topanga said with a strained voice.

"He could choose to stay here and give up a great career, but if he has his great career, he might lose the ones he cares about. I don't know what I'd do if I was him."

"I do," Topanga said, looking up at Cory knowingly.

"Well, I don't mean if I was you. I know if I were you I would have done the same thing you did. I mean if I was him in his situation, I don't know what I'd do. I guess I'd probably stay. But then if he takes the year thing, he can stay forever. I don't know what he'll do," Cory rambled.

"Cory," Topanga interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"I think it's time to go to the hospital."

"What? But you said you didn't want to go if-"

"Cory! My water broke."

Cory made a face. "In the bed?! Aw, man."

"Cory!"

"Sorry. I'll get the bag. Just try to get through the contraction."

He jumped out of bed and began grabbing Topanga's personal belongings and putting them in the bag. He ran into their bathroom and grabbed her brush, toothbrush, and deodorant. Then he grabbed his toothbrush and deodorant. He put those things in the bag and then grabbed the baby name book off of the nightstand and placed it in the bag.

"Cory, you have to call Riley!" Topanga insisted.

"Oh, right," Cory said. "Well we can call her on the way to the hospital so we save time."

"No, I want them to come with us."

"What? Topanga, why would you want them to-"

"Cory! Call Riley!"

"Okay!" Cory reached in his pocket and clicked Riley's contact and dialed the number.

**Okay, so I know this probably wasn't what you guys wanted to see next. You probably wanted to see what happens with the baby. But I really wanted to put Topanga's perspective on what happened too. Otherwise, I feel like the story would have been incomplete. Plus, if I can add a little Corpanga, I do! :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Also, I'm looking for baby names, so suggest some! I might use it in the story! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Going to the Hospital

Topanga stayed on the bed and Cory continued packing their things into their bag to be ready.

"Katy's giving the kids a ride over, so they should be here any minute," Cory said.

"Okay," Topanga said with pain in her voice.

Cory looked at his wife and could see the pain on her face. He felt like his heart dropped at seeing her like this. She was lying on the bed, trying to be comfortable and get rid of the pain.

He went over to her and rubbed her back. Then he leaned down and kissed her forehead. She tried to smile through the pain and gave Cory a gracious look. He then climbed back onto the bed and sat with her, holding her in his arms and rubbing her back. He grabbed her hand and she squeezed it tight.

"Cory, I don't think it's going to be that long before the baby comes," she said.

"I know," he replied.

"I think we need to go now."

"But you said you wanted to wait for the kids-"

"I know what I said, Cory! But right now I'm saying that we need to go!"

"Okay then, let's go," Cory said. "I'll call Katy and tell her to meet us at the hospital instead."

Topanga gave him a death glare.

"I'll call in the car," Cory said. He sat Topanga up and she cringed at the pain. He scooted her over to the edge of the bed and tried to pull her up to stand.

She slowly let her legs fall to the floor and stood up, wobbling.

Cory steadied her by putting his arms around her and walked with her over to the doorway. When they got to the hallway, Topanga cried out in pain and nearly dropped to the floor. Luckily, Cory was able to catch her with his arms around her.

"Cory, I can't walk all the way to the car," Topanga said.

"I can go get a wheelchair from downstairs," Cory said.

"No, Cory, we need to go _now._"

Cory looked at her and saw the seriousness in her face.

"Okay, then," he said. He put his arms around her legs and back and picked her up.

"Cory, you'll break your back!" Topanga protested.

"I will not," he retorted. "And besides, how else will I get you to the car?"

Topanga didn't have anything else to add, so she let him carry her.

Although it was a struggle, they finally made it to the car. Cory put Topanga in the passenger seat and then went over to the driver's side. Then he realized what he'd forgotten.

"Topanga, I may have left some things in the apartment, so I'll be back," he said.

"You don't have the keys?!" she shrieked.

"I'll go get them! Oh, and the bag!"

Topanga groaned, irritated with him. He ran out of the car and into the building as fast as he could. He ran into his room and grabbed the bag and his phone, and then he grabbed the keys off of the hook in the kitchen. He took a quick glance around the apartment to see if he was forgetting anything. It didn't look like it, so he ran back to his wife in the car.

xxxXXXxxx

"I can't believe Mrs. Matthews is already in labor," Maya said.

"Yeah, me either," Riley added.

"Well, we'd better hurry because your dad didn't sound like we have a lot of time," Katy said.

Just then, Riley's phone was vibrating again. It was her dad again.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Riley asked.

"Nothing, Riley. But your mom said we needed to leave now, so we're in the car on the way to the hospital. Could you guys meet us there instead?"

"Yeah," Riley answered. She turned to Katy and said, "They already left the apartment and we need to meet them at the hospital."

"Alright," Katy said. She took a quick right turn and sped toward the hospital.

"We're on our way, Dad," Riley said. She heard her mom screaming in the background.

"I have to go, Riley," Cory said. There was a click.

Riley looked at her phone. He'd hung up on her.

"Wow, it's really hectic in that car," Riley said. "My mom was screaming and my dad's probably freaking out."

"Well, yeah," Maya said with a smirk. "He can't even stand to watch your mom throw up. How do you think he's going to do today?"

"Hey, he's never fainted or anything," Riley defended him.

"Well I hope he doesn't faint," Auggie said. "Or he'll be in even bigger trouble this time."

Riley and Maya laughed.

Then Katy pulled up to the hospital. She screeched into the parking lot and everyone quickly opened the doors. They jumped out of the car and practically ran through the rain and into the hospital.

"Is Topanga Matthews here yet?" Katy asked the receptionist.

"Let me check," the lady said, giving them the once-over. The lady popped a bubble of her gum and scrolled through the list slowly.

The group stood there waiting for a few moments and then Maya said, "Hey, lady, she's in labor. We need to hurry."

Katy glared at Maya and Maya simply shrugged.

The receptionist gave Maya a dirty look and then said, "She's here. They're in a room right now. But you can't go in."

"No, you don't understand," Riley said. "We're family."

The receptionist raised an eyebrow. "You're _all_ family?"

Riley looked at Katy and Maya and then turned to the receptionist and said, "Yeah."

"Alright, then. Come with me, please," the lady said as she stood up. She casually walked around the counter and led them down some hallways before they made it to a waiting room.

"Wait here and I'll send someone to come get you," she said. She walked down another hallway with rooms and the group sat down in the chairs.

They watched her turn a corner and then Maya sighed. "Well, we won't be seeing her for another ten minutes at the rate she does things."

"Maya, manners please," Katy said.

"Sorry," Maya said, although Riley could tell she wasn't really sorry.

"Where's Mom?" Auggie asked impatiently.

"We don't know right now, Aug," Riley said. "The lady's going to show us."

Auggie gave Riley a look. "Maya's right. It'll be forever."

"Well, maybe we'll be lucky and she won't be the one that tells us," Maya said with a smirk.

Just then, a nurse came into the waiting room. She looked and saw that they were the only group, so she went over to Katy, Riley, Maya, and Auggie.

"Are you here for Topanga Matthews?" she asked.

"Yes!" Riley said, jumping out of her chair.

"Okay, well she gave permission for me to bring family back. So who's all family?"

"We all are," Riley said.

"Alright, then, come with me," the nurse said. She walked them down a hallway and they turned the corner that they'd seen the receptionist turn. She led them into a room.

They saw Topanga lying down on a hospital bed and Cory was sitting in a chair next to her, holding her hand.

"Hey, guys," Topanga said.

"Hey, Mom!" Auggie exclaimed.

"Sh," Cory hushed him. "You have to be quiet here, Bubba."

"Sorry," Auggie said. He walked over to his Mom and looked at her. "You look tired," he told her.

"Yeah, I am," she said. "I just wanted to bring you all in here to tell you that I will probably be having this baby tonight. And to thank you, Katy, for bringing the kids."

"No problem, Topanga," Katy said.

"So we're going to have a new baby brother or sister today?" Auggie asked.

"Yep," Cory said, smiling at him.

"Remember what we told you, though, Auggie," Topanga said. "We'll be spending a lot of time with this baby, but we love you all the same. Because you're all our little babies," she said, looking at them.

Riley turned to look at Maya, but then saw that she had backed away toward the door.

Topanga followed Riley's glance and saw Maya.

"Maya, that goes for you, too," Topanga said.

Maya smiled and said, "Thanks, Mrs. Matthews."

Katy smiled at Topanga. "I think it's time we go and wait, kids."

"Yeah, Topanga will be having another contraction pretty soon," Cory said. "We should probably get the kids into the waiting room."

"Alright, kids. Say goodbye!"

They all said their goodbyes and then Topanga said, "Next time you see us, you'll have your new brother or sister!"

"Yay!" Auggie whispered excitedly.

"See you, Mom!" Riley said.

"Bye," Topanga said.

**Alright, it's about to happen! There's going to be a new baby soon! I hope you're ready :) I'm still accepting baby name suggestions, boy or girl, so please give me some! I'll probably end up using a name you guys suggest!**

**Please review!**


	14. A Phone Call & Prayer

The group left the hospital room and walked back to the waiting room.

"Are you excited, Auggie?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Auggie said excitedly.

Riley smiled. "Me too."

"I wonder which one the baby'll look like," Maya pondered. "The curly head or the straight hair," she said, rustling Auggie's hair.

"I guess we'll see in a little bit," Katy said.

"I hope it's a girl," Riley said.

"I hope it's a boy," Auggie added.

They turned to look at Maya.

"I'll be impartial," Maya said, putting her hands up in surrender.

Just then, Katy's purse vibrated. She pulled her phone out of her purse and looked at it.

"Shawn!" she cried out, her eyes wide.

"Hello?"

She listened.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Shawn, but we're at the hospital right now."

Slight pause.

"Oh, no! Nothing's wrong! Topanga's going into labor! And I was watching Riley and Auggie so we all just came over here."

She listened again.

"Yeah, that would be great. I'm sure they'd like to see you too."

Another pause.

"Okay, we'll see you then. Just tell the receptionist you're here for Topanga."

Pause.

"Yeah. Bye Shawn." She ended the call.

"I forgot about that!" Maya said.

"Yeah, me too," Katy added. "The last half hour was so crazy."

"Well, at least you guys can still talk," Riley said.

"Yeah," Maya said, looking at her feet.

xxxXXXxxx

Dr. Phillips walked into Topanga's room and Topanga scowled.

"Hello again, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews," he greeted them.

Cory looked at Topanga and saw that she was only glaring at him. He didn't want to let Topanga see, but he nodded slightly at the doctor.

"How are you doing, Topanga?" he asked.

"Well, I could be better," she said through her teeth.

"That's what I've heard. So it turns out you're actually in labor, huh?"

"Yeah," Topanga said sarcastically. "Huh."

"Well, I guess your baby fooled me!" he said, trying to make a joke. Topanga only reacted with her continuing glare and Cory just avoided looking at the doctor altogether.

"Okay, well let's see how the baby's doing," he said, walking over to Topanga.

"Excuse me," Topanga said. "But I'd like to see my nurse first."

The doctor crinkled his eyes in confusion. "Well, you could just talk to me."

"I'd like to see my nurse please," Topanga said.

The doctor just watched Topanga for a second and then turned and walked out of the room.

Topanga looked at Cory and shook her head with disgust at the doctor.

"He didn't even acknowledge that it was his fault. He didn't even apologize," Topanga said angrily.

"Yeah, I know," Cory said, rubbing her hand. "Just don't worry about him. This day is not about him. It's about the baby."

"I know," Topanga said quietly.

"Why did you ask for the nurse?"

Just then, the nurse came through the door.

"Did you need something, Mrs. Matthews?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about the doctor."

"Okay."

"Is there any way to get rid of him?" Topanga asked, her sweet voice not matching with her unkind words.

The nurse, confused, said, "Um, is something wrong?"

"Yeah," Topanga said. "He's clearly demonstrated that he doesn't know what he's doing, and I don't feel comfortable having him deliver my baby."

"Okay…I guess I can go see if there's another doctor available."

"Thank you," Topanga said.

The nurse left the room.

"Ahh," Cory said once she was out of earshot.

"Yeah," Topanga said. "I didn't want him anywhere near our baby."

"That's probably a good idea to get a new doctor."

"Yeah," she replied. She turned her head until she was looking straight ahead and she put her head against her pillow.

Cory watched her and saw that she looked upset.

"What is it?"

She shook her head.

"Come on, Topanga, I know something's up. Just tell me already."

She looked at Cory.

"I'm just stressed. The baby's coming early, and we don't know why. What if something's wrong? That should be enough worry, but there's still more. There's the dumb doctor that's trying to mess us up. Then there's Shawn and Katy. I just feel like I can't handle all this," she said, putting her head back and covering her eyes with her arm.

Cory stood up and slid onto the hospital bed with Topanga. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Topanga, you can't worry about any of that. You need to just focus on the task at hand. Which is doing your part to make sure that this baby is born. That's all. I know you're worried about the doctor, but we're going to get a different one. And Shawn and Katy- they're important, but that can wait for another day."

"I know. And you keep telling me that, but I just keep thinking about it and worrying. I just feel like there's so much stress right now and I don't know how to deal with it because I can't control any of it."

"So that's what it is," Cory said, a look of realization crossing his face.

"What?"

"You're used to being in control. You control what happens in the court room, you control what we have for dinner, you control what the kids do after school, and now you can't. Now, you're not working, you're not running the kids everywhere, and Shawn and Katy are in a bad spot, and you can't control any of this. Your wanting perfection everywhere isn't working, huh?"

"I guess not," she replied. She looked into his eyes and smiled weakly.

"Topanga, you've got to let this perfect worldview go. Because the reality is that it's not perfect. I'm not perfect, you're not perfect, relationships aren't perfect, life isn't perfect. The sooner you can embrace that the better. I've said it before and I'll say it again: don't worry. Everything's going to be okay."

Topanga smiled at him and leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you," Cory said to her.

"I love you, too," Topanga replied. Then another contraction began.

Cory stayed lying next to her and rubbed her arms, kissed her forehead, and whispered soothing words in her ear.

After the contraction ended, Topanga rested back against the bed.

"We're almost there," Cory whispered to her.

"I know," she said quietly. Then she looked up at him. "Cory?"

"Yeah?"  
"Can we pray?"

"Yeah, what do you want to pray for?"

"Just that the baby would be healthy and for strength," she answered.

Cory smiled at her. "Okay. Do you want me to pray?"

"Yes, please."

He took her hands in his and they bowed their heads.

"God, thank you for this day. Thank you for allowing us to be surrounded by our family and friends today. And thank you for having this baby come early so that Topanga can be relieved of the pain she's been feeling. Now we ask that you would be with Topanga and the baby today. God, please make sure that the baby's happy and healthy, even though he or she is coming early. And please let Topanga feel your presence as she goes through this. I pray that you would lessen the pain and give her your strength to get through it. I also pray that you would take away all the stress that she's feeling. Please let her feel relaxed and ready to have this baby. Thank you, God. Amen."

They lifted their heads and Topanga smiled at Cory. He smiled back. Topanga leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Thank you," she said.

Cory nodded and smiled at her.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Good. Now no more worrying, okay? It's in God's hands now."

Topanga nodded and smiled.

Then the nurse walked into the room with another lady.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said.

"No, it's fine," Cory said.

"Well, I picked a fine doctor for you guys. I think she's one of the finest in the hospital," the nurse said. "This is Dr. Megan Danielson. She'll be taking over for today."

Dr. Danielson smiled at them and held her hand out to Topanga.

Topanga shook her hand and said, "Nice to meet you."

"You as well," the doctor said, still smiling. Then she shook Cory's hand.

"I'm glad you're here, Dr. Danielson," Cory said.

"I'm glad to be here," the doctor replied.

After she talked to them and examined Topanga, she said, "I think you'll be having this baby within the next couple hours. Hang in there. I'll be checking in on you every half hour or so."

"Thanks," Topanga said.

"Sure thing," the doctor said. Then she pointed to the wall. "Just push this button if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you. And thank you," Topanga said to the nurse.

The nurse smiled and nodded to Topanga. The nurse and doctor walked out of the room.

Topanga turned to Cory. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I think I'm finally ready to have this baby," she said.

Cory smiled and kissed her.

**This was a really fun chapter to write. I love Corpanga! The baby will be coming very soon! And so will the conversation with Shawn, Katy, and Maya. Also, I have chosen a name, but you'll have to wait until it's in the story! **

**Please tell me what you think! Leave a review! Thanks for reading! :)**


	15. Katy and Maya Talk to Shawn

Shawn arrived about twenty minutes later. He walked into the waiting room and Katy stood up.

"Hey, Shawn," she said.

"Hey," Shawn replied. He looked around and saw everyone looking at him coldly.

"Hey, guys," he tried.

There was no response.

"How's Topanga?" he asked.

"She's alright," Katy said. "The doctor says the baby'll be here pretty soon."

"That's good," Shawn replied. "Are you guys excited?" he asked the kids.

Again, there was no response.

"Okay," Shawn said. "I get that you guys are mad at me, and that's okay. You're entitled to your opinion. But you can't ignore me. A lack of communication only hurts. I'm learning that the hard way," he said, looking at Katy.

Katy looked down.

Maya stood up and said, "Why would we be mad? What could the legendary Shawn Hunter have done?"

Shawn gave her a look. "Look, Maya, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the job, okay?" He turned to Katy. "Can we go somewhere in private?"

Katy nodded.

They began walking into the hallway. Shawn turned around and saw Maya sitting down.

"You're included too, Maya. Let's go."

Maya reluctantly stood and followed them at a distance down the hall.

They stopped when they could no longer see or hear the other waiting room. It was a quiet hallway, and there wasn't anybody in it.

"Alright," Shawn began. "I'm going to start with an apology. Katy, I should have told you and Maya first about the job, and I'm sorry."

Katy only looked at Shawn, not saying anything.

"Maya, I'm sorry," Shawn said, looking at her.

Maya followed her mother's example and didn't say anything.

"Now can we try to sort this out?" he asked.

"You don't get what this is about, do you?" Katy asked.

Shawn looked between the two of them, confused.

"Well, I thought it was about the fact that I didn't tell you."

"That's part of it," Katy said. She looked at him expectantly.

"Then I don't know," Shawn admitted.

Maya shook her head in anger and began to walk away.

"Maya!" Shawn called after her. She kept walking.

"Maya, come back here!" he called, walking quickly down the hallway to stop her.

Then Maya turned around. "You're not my father!"

Shawn stopped walking and looked at her with wide eyes.

Maya sighed loudly and continued walking away. Shawn just stayed there, unsure of what he should do next. He turned back around and looked at Katy, who was watching.

"Katy, what do you want me to do?"

"Figure it out, Shawn," Katy said. She walked past him and followed her daughter down the hallway, leaving Shawn alone.

Shawn turned the other way and went outside the hospital.

xxxXXXxxx

About an hour and a half later, Shawn was back in the waiting room and Amy, Alan, Josh, Mr. Feeny, and Mrs. Feeny arrived at the hospital. They came practically running into the waiting room and then saw everyone sitting down.

Riley and Auggie jumped out of their seats and ran to greet them.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Auggie cried as he hugged his grandparents. "Uncle Josh!"

Riley and Auggie both finished greeting everyone and then Maya and Katy stood.

"Hey, everybody," Katy said.

They all greeted her back.

"Mr. Feeny," Maya said. "Long time no see."

"It's nice to see you again, Ms. Hart."

"Maya," Josh greeted her with a nod.

"Josh," Maya said with a grin.

Then Shawn walked over and hugged everyone.

"Nice to see you guys again," he said.

"Nice to see you, too, Shawn," Alan said.

"So what's going on with the baby?" Amy asked.

"Nothing yet," Riley said.

"Okay. Well that's good because we're not late then," Amy replied.

"A queen is never late. Everyone else is simply early," Auggie said knowingly to his grandmother.

Amy beamed with pride and picked Auggie up. "And that's why you're my favorite grandson!"

"Grandma, he just quoted Julie Andrews," Riley said, rolling her eyes. "The Princess Diaries?"

"Oh," Amy said. "But he still called me a queen, so I'll take it!"

"Auggie, you were watching the Princess Diaries?" Alan asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to have to talk to Cory about what he has you watching," Alan said, shaking his head.

"Oh, Alan," Amy scolded him, playfully smacking his arm. "There is nothing wrong with watching a little Julie Andrews now and then," she said to Auggie.

Then the same nurse as before came out of the hallway.

"Wait, did this group grow since the last time I was out here?"

"Yep," Riley said, grinning.

"Okay, well I've been told to inform you guys that Topanga is going into active labor which means the baby will be born pretty soon," she said.

There was a seemingly collective gasp of excitement around the room.

"I'll come and get you guys when the baby's born," she said. Then she smiled at them and went back into the hallway.

"The baby's coming, Auggie!" Amy exclaimed.

"I know! I can't wait!" Auggie cried.

Mr. Feeny, who had sat down next to his wife and Maya, said, "Maybe we should go get some food before the baby's born."

"But, George, the baby will be born anytime now," Amy said.

"All the more reason to eat. I haven't eaten since lunch, and I'm hungry. Besides, once the baby's born, we won't eat- we'll be cooing about the baby."

"He does bring up a good point," his wife said.

"Alright," Alan said. "Let's go get some food." He turned to the New Yorkers. "Do you guys want to get anything?"

"I do!" Auggie cried out.

"I'm kind of hungry, too," Riley said.

"Maya? Katy? Shawn?" Alan asked.

They shook their heads.

"No thanks, Mr. Matthews," Maya said.

"Okay. We should be back in a little while. Call us if anything happens."

"Will do," Katy said.

With that, everyone left, leaving just Shawn, Katy, and Maya in the waiting room.

They sat awkwardly for a while until Shawn broke the silence.

"So I've thought about things," he said.

"That's good," Katy said.

"And I've done everything I can, and I came up with one thing."

"Okay," Katy said.

"You guys think that I'm going to leave you."

Katy didn't say anything, and Maya only looked down at her hands.

"But I've already told you- I'm a stayer. We're all alike, remember? We're the ones that _get_ left, not the ones that leave. And I for one am sick of people leaving my life. I don't know about you guys," Shawn said.

Maya nodded softly.

"Yeah, so see?" He turned to Katy. "Katy, I promise you- I will _never_ leave you, unless you want me to. Never. I don't care what happens, I will not leave you. I know it's going to take some work on my part to make sure that I keep you wanting me to stay, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

"Shawn, it was never about if I wanted you to stay, because I do. I want you to stay, Shawn. And whenever I want someone to stay, they usually don't. So when you told us about this job, it was kind of the red flag for me- the warning that you're going to leave us. It's not about the job, Shawn. I want you to be happy. I want you to have a job that you love- one that you're glad to do. Not everyone's so lucky to get that opportunity. Believe me, if I ever got that, I would want to jump at it too," Katy answered.

"Thank you, Katy," Shawn said smiling at her.

"But you promised me, Shawn Hunter. And I expect you to keep that promise. Can you do that?" she asked.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure I keep that promise."

"Okay," Katy said.

"Okay?" Maya asked incredulously. "Okay?! He's going to leave us, and you just take a promise and say, 'okay?!'"

"Maya, you heard him, he's going to stay."

"How can you know that? Dad said he would stay, didn't he? Didn't he promise you that?"

"Yeah, he did," Katy said quietly.

Shawn stood and walked over to Maya. He grabbed her shoulders and made her look him in the eye.

"Maya, I have something to tell you, too. You were right."

"What?"

"You were right, Maya."

"About what?"

"When you left me in that hallway, you said that I'm not your father."

"Yeah?"  
"You were right. I'm _not_ your father, Maya. I will _never_ be your father. I made your mom a promise, and now I'm talking to you when I saw that I'll never be your father. That's the promise I want to make you. No matter what, Maya, I will never do what he did. I will never leave you. Because even if your mom and I aren't even talking anymore, I'll still be here, and I'll still be there for you. I care about you too much to leave you, Maya. You're a great kid, and you deserve to have people stay."

Maya allowed a tear to run down her cheek and she looked at her mom, who was watching them, looking very happy.

"Come here," Shawn said, holding his arms out.

Maya stood and went to Shawn, hugging him tightly and letting her silent ears fall on his shoulder.

"I'll never leave you, Maya," he said quietly.

When Maya finally let go, she sat down next to her mom. Shawn walked over to them and sat in a chair facing them.

"So I have to talk to you about this job," he said.

"You should take it," Katy said quietly.

"I think so, too," Shawn said. "But that doesn't solve everything."

"What do you mean?" Katy asked.

"If I take that job, you guys are still here. Without me. And I'd miss you. And who knows what could change in a year."

"Yeah," Maya said. "That's why I don't want you to take it. Because a lot can change."

"Right again, Maya," Shawn said. "That's why I got this for you," he said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a jewelry box and opened it to reveal a charm. It was a small gemstone that was made into a charm.

"It's beautiful," Katy cooed.

"Maya, I got this for you to put on your locket. It's a diamond charm. I want you to think of me as that diamond. Because diamonds can't ever break. I want you to keep it next to your heart. And as long as you keep it there, it will never break and it will never leave you. I want you to keep me close to your heart and know that even if I'm far away, I will never leave you."

"Thank you," Maya said in awe.

She reached around her neck and unfastened her locket. She pulled it off and Shawn strung the diamond on it. Then he took the necklace and fastened it back around her neck.

Maya picked it up in her fingers and looked at it.

"It's so beautiful," she said. She looked up at Shawn. "Thank you so much."

She stood up and hugged him again.

Then Shawn went back to Katy.

"I also have something for you," he said.

"Shawn, that must have cost a fortune. I can't let you get-"

"Katy, don't worry about it. You two are important to me and money doesn't matter."

Maya smiled at him.

"But first I have to ask Maya something. Maya, are we okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay," she answered.

"So you wouldn't be upset if I left?"

"No," Maya said. "I've got this now," she said, holding her locket. "It'll never leave, and now I know that you won't."

Shawn smiled and turned back to Katy.

"Good," he said. "Now that Maya and I are good, I have something for you."

"Okay," Katy said.

"Katy, we haven't really known each other a very long time. It's only been less than a year."

Katy nodded.

"But that doesn't change how I think of you. Now, I know we agreed that Maya should come first. And I completely agree. But now it's time to think about you. Katy, we've talked a lot. I know everything about you and you know everything about me. I trust you completely, and I know that you can trust me. I know we haven't really moved in this direction yet, but…I love you. I have for a long time- I've just been scared to say it. I love you."

Tears filled Katy's eyes and she replied softly, "I love you, too."

Shawn smiled widely.

"I was hoping that was the case. Because I was thinking about us. And I was thinking how I could show you that I'm not going anywhere. And I think I've finally found it."

He grabbed her hands and pulled her to stand. Then he knelt down on his knee and pulled a box out of his pocket.

As he opened it, he said, "Katy, will you marry me?"

**Ahhh! A proposal! What do you guys think?! I hope you liked it! I know what you might be thinking- that it's too soon for this. But don't worry- that will be discussed in the next chapter.**

**I also hope you enjoyed seeing everyone else from Philly come back! The baby's coming soon!**

**Also, I had to put a Julie Andrews reference in somewhere, because I love her. She's an amazing singer and actress. So yeah, I had to add it!**

**Please let me know what you thought! Review!**


	16. The Secret

Maya gasped and Katy's eyes grew wide.

Katy took her hands back and covered her mouth.

Maya looked from Shawn to Katy and tried to process what was happening, but she couldn't believe what Shawn just did.

"Shawn…I…" Katy began. She looked at Maya and saw that Maya had a shocked look on her face, but there was a hint of a smile.

"Mom, it's okay," Maya said softly.

As Katy looked back at Shawn, he noticed her eyes were watering. She took her hand off her mouth and combed her fingers through her hair.

"Katy, you gotta answer," Shawn chuckled.

She looked down at Shawn who was still holding the ring out in his hand. It was a beautiful diamond ring with smaller diamonds circling the ring itself. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was. Then she thought about how expensive it must be and put her hand to her forehead.

"That's…a lot…money," was all she could get out.

"Katy, don't worry about that," Shawn said. "Will you marry me?"

Katy looked at Maya again and saw that Maya was nodding ever so slightly. Then she turned back to Shawn.

"Y-yes," she said as well as she could.

Shawn grinned a wide smile and stood up. He put the ring on her finger and looked into her eyes.

Katy was grinning now, and her eyes told Shawn how happy she was.

Finally, the couple shared their first kiss, and it was sweet and gentle.

Maya looked on, thinking she couldn't remember ever feeling so in awe with the world. Just one year ago, she didn't even know who Shawn Hunter was. She had no father, and no hope of ever having one. Now, her mom and Shawn were engaged. _Engaged._ And she would finally have a father.

xxxXXXxxx

Topanga was breathing heavily, trying to breathe at all, and squeezing Cory's hand tightly. Cory was trying not to cringe at the pain he was feeling in his hand, and he rubbed Topanga's shoulders to try to soothe her.

"Alright, Topanga. In a little bit we can start pushing," the doctor was saying.

"How long?" Topanga asked through her teeth.

"About a half hour. I'll leave my nurse in here and I'll come back in a few minutes, okay?"

Topanga nodded. The nurse went to Topanga's side and said, "Hang in there. It won't be long now. You're lucky- most women have to sit through this for many hours."

"I know," Topanga said.

"That's what happened last time," Cory said to the nurse.

"Oh," the nurse said, nodding. "Hopefully you're this lucky next time then," she said, winking at Topanga.

Topanga looked at the nurse and then furiously shook her head.

The nurse chuckled and went to stand against the other wall facing Topanga.

"Cory, I should have gotten the epidural," Topanga said between breaths.

"You say that every time, but we always agreed not to," Cory replied.

"Yeah, but I'm saying _now_ that I should have," Topanga said with a glare.

"Yeah, okay," Cory said.

xxxXXXxxx

When the group came back from their dinner, Shawn, Katy, and Maya turned to look at them. Maya locked eyes with Riley immediately and she grinned and raised her eyebrows. Riley returned a confused look.

Mr. Feeny stopped walking and looked between the girls. Then he looked at Shawn and Katy, who looked like deer in the headlights.

"Alright, what's going on?" Mr. Feeny asked.

"What?" Maya asked.

"Well, I just saw the little exchange between you two," he said, gesturing between Riley and Maya. "And you two look like you've been caught with your hands in the cookie jar," he said, pointing to Katy and Shawn.

Katy smiled shyly and looked at Shawn.

"I can't," Shawn whispered. "I have to tell Cory before I tell anyone. He's my best friend and he'll kill me if I don't."

Katy smiled at him and nodded ever so slightly.

"Maya," Shawn called.

Maya turned to look at him.

"Come here for a second."

Maya stood and walked over to them.

"Don't tell anyone yet. I have to tell Cory first."

"But Riley already knows something's up. If I don't tell her, she'll freak out."

"How does Riley know?!" Shawn whispered hoarsely.

Maya gave him a look. "She's my best friend. She knows things before I even know things."

"Fine, you can tell her. But keep it between you two. No one else can know. Got it?" Shawn said, pointing his finger at Maya.

"Got it," Maya said with a smile. Then she turned around and grabbed Riley's arm to lead her to a separate part of the waiting room.

Riley grinned with joy that she would get to find out the juicy secret.

Mr. Feeny, having watched all this, just shook his head and sat down.

"Wait, so what's going on?" Amy asked.

"I'll tell you in a little bit," Shawn said. "Won't be long."

"Why can't you tell us?" Amy asked.

Mr. Feeny shook his head.

"What?" Amy asked him.

"You know he's not going to tell you," Feeny said.

"Why not?"

"Because he hasn't told Cory yet."

"How'd you know that?!" Shawn asked.

"I know everything, Shawn. Haven't you figured that out yet?" Mr. Feeny said jokingly.

"Do you know what it's about?" Shawn asked him.

"I guess the world will never know," Mr. Feeny said mysteriously.

Shawn shook his head and sat back. He looked at Katy, who was smiling at him. He smiled back.

Then everyone heard a squeal from across the room. They turned and saw Riley holding her hand over her mouth, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry!" Riley said.

"Well, Riley was the first informed," Mr. Feeny commented offhandedly.

Shawn rolled his eyes.

Then Maya pulled Riley back to the group. A smile was glued on Riley's face and she sat down, not saying a word. She looked around and saw everyone staring at her and the smile left her face. Her eyes grew wide and she put her hand over her mouth.

"Don't ask me because I'm not saying _anything_," Riley said into her hand.

Maya shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I suppose we'll find out soon enough," Mr. Feeny said. "It's okay, Riley. We won't pressure you."

"Speak for yourself!" Auggie said. He walked over to Riley and gave her a cheeky grin, letting Riley know he'd try to bribe her.

"I'm not telling you," Riley said into her hand.

"Then I guess you won't find out what Mom and Dad told me…" he said mischievously, walking away slowly, keeping eye contact.

"What? What did they tell you?" Riley asked, lowering her hand.

Auggie gave her a look and said, "I don't know. Why don't you tell me."

"Sh-" Riley began before stopping herself. Then she looked at Maya, who was giving her a death glare. Riley turned back to Auggie and said, "I can't tell you, Auggie. You'll find out today."

"And you'll find out my information today," Auggie said.

"Okay," Riley said with a smirk.

"Okay," Auggie replied mysteriously.

**So what did you think? I don't know what you guys were expecting, but I hope you liked it! What do you think Auggie's secret is?**

**Please review! :)**


	17. Arrivals

The group sat for a little while longer, talking about what they'd missed in each other's lives over the little while they hadn't seen each other.

Then they heard footsteps walking into the living room. Maya turned around and looked, then turned to Riley and grinned.

"What?" Riley asked.

Maya, still grinning, nodded behind Riley.

Riley turned around and saw Lucas standing behind her.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" Riley asked.

"I heard about the baby and I wanted to come. I kind of wish you'd have been the one to tell me, though," Lucas said.

"Well how did you know then?"

Lucas nodded to Maya and Maya grinned back.

Riley turned to Maya and gave her a look.

Maya shrugged innocently and walked away to sit down next to her mom.

"Riley, is something wrong?" Lucas asked.

"No!" Riley said quickly.

Lucas looked at Riley suspiciously.

"Come on, Riley. I know something's wrong. You can tell me."

Riley looked at Lucas, crinkling her eyebrows in thought.

_Should I tell him? This might be the best chance I get. _She looked around. _But I don't want to do it in front of everyone here._

"Riley?" Lucas said.

"Yeah, I'd like to talk to you. Just…not here."

Lucas looked concerned. "Okay. Let's go into the hallway then."

Riley nodded and the two walked away from the waiting room.

"Be good, you two. Don't try anything," Alan warned them.

Riley blushed until her face was tomato red. Lucas had his back turned, but Riley swore she saw him blushing too.

When they were into the hallway and couldn't see the waiting room anymore, Lucas turned around.

"What's up, Riley?" he asked.

"Well, we went out for the first time a couple months ago. And it was great," Riley said.

"Yeah," Lucas said, smiling.

"And we've gone out a few times after that."

"Uh, huh."

"And it was all great, I thought."

"It was," Lucas said.

"It was?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said.

"Then…" Riley began.

"Then what?"

Riley sighed and turned away from him.

"Riley, what? You have to tell me what's going on," Lucas said, walking toward her.

She turned back to him and said, "Then why haven't you even acted like you cared?"

A wave of hurt washed over Lucas's face and he took a small step back.

"Riley, what are you talking about?"

"You haven't even acted like we've been going out. We're basically just friends at school, and basically just that on our dates. Is that what you want? Because if it is, you need to tell me. You can't keep making me think that you're into me by asking me out when obviously you aren't," Riley said. There was hurt on her face as well as Lucas's.

They both just looked at each other, searching each other's eyes for a clue of what the other was feeling.

Then Lucas stepped forward quickly and began kissing Riley.

Riley was definitely not expecting that. She didn't think Lucas would ever do that. But a wave of emotions flooded her mind, and she began kissing him back. The spark was still there, and Riley had never felt so alive.

When they finally broke apart, Lucas looked into her eyes and said, "I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention to make you feel like that. I'm new at this just like you are, and I don't know anything about what's supposed to happen on a date. I just thought as long as we were having fun, it was good. And then it started to look like you weren't having fun anymore because at the end of every date, you never smiled as much. So I thought you didn't want to go out."

"Lucas, the only reason I didn't smile was because you didn't kiss me. I thought maybe you didn't like me anymore or something," Riley said, looking down in embarrassment.

Lucas lifted her chin with his finger, looked in here eyes, and said, "Riley Matthews, that is the craziest thing that has ever come out of your mouth. First, any guy would be insane to not like you. Second, you're one of the best people I know, and I'd be twice as crazy not to like you. You're smart and kind and beautiful, and you're not afraid to be yourself."

Riley began blushing and smiling like crazy.

Lucas chuckled at seeing her cheeks turn so red.

"Now," Lucas began. "How about we go out next weekend? We can go do anything you want."

"I'd love that," Riley said, smiling at him. A hint of red was still in her cheeks.

"Perfect," Lucas said. He took her hand in his and kissed her cheek. They walked down the hallway and back to the waiting room.

When they got back, Maya was waiting for them, grinning.

"Did you guys kiss?" Auggie asked.

Riley began blushing again.

"Ew! They did!" Auggie cried, putting his hands over his face.

"My work here is done," Maya said, standing.

"What do you mean 'your work'?" Riley asked.

"Oh, come on Riley. You didn't honestly believe it was a coincidence that I told Lucas to show up here, did you?"

"But he came for the baby," Riley said.

"No, he came to sort things out with you. I knew this would probably be the only time you could talk truly in private without your parents interfering. So I arranged for him to be here," Maya said with a grin.

Riley turned to Lucas. Lucas just shrugged and said, "Thanks, Maya."

"Anytime, cowboy."

Riley rolled her eyes.

xxxXXXxxx

"Okay, Topanga, I think it's time now," the doctor said.

Topanga turned to look at Cory, and he smiled at her.

"Cory…I can't…I need…help," she said between breaths.

"Topanga, you've got this. I'm right here. Don't think about what's going on right now. Think about how much you want to meet our baby. And how nice it's going to be to go home and not have to carry the baby around all the time anymore. And I'll be right here," Cory said. He pushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

Topanga nodded.

"I'm here for you, sweetie. And we prayed, remember?"

She nodded again.

"So you'll be okay. I love you, Topanga."

"I love you," Topanga said quickly. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed her hand back.

"Let's do it," Topanga said.

xxxXXXxxx

In the waiting room, they heard screaming coming from the room.

"I think she's having the baby now," Maya said with a smirk.

Katy gave her a look.

"What? It's true."

"I hate hearing that!" Auggie said, covering his ears.

Amy walked over to Auggie and picked him up. She carried him back to her seat and laid him on her lap. She rubbed his back.

"It's okay, Auggie. She'll be okay. And you'll get to meet your new baby brother or sister very soon!" Amy consoled him.

"Why does Mommy have to get hurt then?"

"Well, it hurts to have children. But don't worry, she'll be just fine."

"I don't like the baby if it does this," Auggie said.

"You know, the same thing happened with Riley and you."

"What?" Auggie asked with wide eyes. He sat up.

"Yeah. All kids. But your mommy goes through it because she loves you so much."

"Then I'm not going to let them have any more kids."

Amy chuckled and Auggie laid back down.

After a few minutes, the screaming ceased.

xxxXXXxxx

Topanga was screaming in pain, and Cory just looked at her face and rubbed her hand.

"You got this, sweetie. Keep going. I love you, Topanga."

"One more push," the doctor said.

"One more, Topanga! That's it! One more!" Cory cried out.

Topanga finally stopped screaming, and Cory, who had been too scared to look before, looked toward the doctors.

The doctor was holding a baby in his arms, and then they had to wait for it to cry. Cory held his breath and the next few seconds felt like an hour. Suddenly, the baby started crying.

Cory let out a sigh of relief.

"It's a girl!" the doctor said.

Cory, grinning ear to ear, looked at Topanga. She was looking up at him and smiling with joy.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, Dad?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah," Cory said. Topanga released his hand and began the post-labor pushing, and he walked over to his newborn daughter. He cut the cord and the doctors went to clean the baby off. Topanga finished pushing and sat back against the bed.

Cory went back to Topanga and leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

"Topanga, we have another daughter!" he said excitedly.

"I'm so happy, Cory," Topanga said, overjoyed, but obviously exhausted.

"Me too," he said, smiling at her.

Cory felt so happy and excited in that moment, as he did when all of his kids were born. He couldn't believe he was so lucky to be a father again, and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Topanga. He looked at her exhausted face and saw her watching the baby.

_She's so beautiful,_ he thought.

He couldn't help himself, so he leaned down and kissed her again.

"What was that for?" Topanga asked, smiling.

"I'm so proud of you. And I love you so much, Topanga," he said.

"I love you, too, Cory."

Then the nurse brought the baby, wrapped in a blanket, to Topanga. She eagerly put her hands out and took the baby in her arms. She looked at their new baby and saw that she was close to falling asleep.

Cory leaned over and looked at her.

"She has your nose," Cory said.

Topanga looked up at him and smiled. "And she has your chin."

She reached up and pulled his chin down to kiss him again.

"Topanga, I can't believe I'm a father again. Thank you so much for making me a father again."

"And I'm a mommy again. Thanks for officially making me a mommy again," she said smiling. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Yeah," Cory said. He reached out and took the baby into his arms.

He put his pinky in her little hand, and she grabbed onto it.

He smiled at her and he leaned down and very softly kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Hey," he said quietly. "I'm your daddy. And she's your mommy. And you've got a big sister named Riley. I bet she'll be your role model. She's a great big sister, and I know you'll love her. And you've got a big brother named Auggie. He can't wait to play with you and look out for you. He's so excited to meet you. We're all so excited."

Then he turned to Topanga.

"Hey, it's a girl," he said to her.

"Yeah," Topanga said smiling.

"So I guess we have her name," Cory said.

"We do," Topanga said, smiling.

"Welcome to the world, little Serenity Scarlett Matthews."

**Finally, the baby's here! I know we've all been waiting for her for a while, just like the Matthews. Sorry the chapter was so long, but there was a lot I wanted to include.**

**I hope you liked the Rucas! I missed them, so I wanted to put them in too. **

**I also got a question about Joshaya. I guess to answer that, I'd have to say my opinion. There are a lot of Joshaya shippers out there (including me!), but realistically, I don't see it happening- at least right now. When Maya's still in 8****th**** grade and Josh is a junior or senior in high school, it's too weird. Maybe when they get older, but not now. I love them together, though. I hope they do eventually end up dating on the show. So no, there won't be any major Joshaya- sorry!**

**I have to give a big thank you to Twinkletoes626 for the name Serenity and harmonizergirl1202 for the name Scarlett! I loved those names, and I think they go very well together! I also want to thank everyone that have me ideas- I really appreciate everyone helping me out! So thanks for the ideas :)**

**Sorry for the long note, but I had a lot to say. This is NOT the last chapter, but I think the next one will be.**

**Please review! Also, some people have been using guest reviews. That's fine, but I really like sending messages back to people when you review, so if you can, PLEASE use an account. If you don't have one, they are free, and you can follow me or my story with it and get emails when I update!  
**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	18. Serenity & The End

Cory walked out of the hallway and into the waiting room. Everyone looked up expectantly.

"Are you guys ready to meet her?" he asked, grinning.

"Her?" Riley said enthusiastically, standing up.

Cory nodded.

Everyone excitedly stood and followed Cory down the hallway. Lucas took Riley's hand and Auggie took her other hand.

Auggie looked up at Riley. "Do you want to know my secret now?"

Riley gave Auggie a strange look. "Okay?"

"Her name is Serenity," Auggie said, grinning.

"How'd you know?!" Riley asked.

"I was talking to Mommy and Daddy about the baby and I asked what they were going to name it, and they said Serenity if it was a girl."

"What if it was a boy?"

"Michael," Auggie replied.

"Oh," Riley said.

Then they arrived at the room. Everyone crowded in and Cory went back over to Topanga and kissed her forehead. Then she smiled.

"Auggie, Riley, do you want to see your baby sister?" Topanga asked.

"She's so precious!" Amy said.

"Yeah!" Auggie said. He ran over to the bed and peeked up at his sleeping sister.

"This is Serenity Scarlett Matthews," Cory said proudly.

Auggie raised his eyebrows at Riley, and Riley rolled her eyes in response.

Riley walked over and saw her too. She put her index finger on her sister's hand and felt how soft her skin was.

"She's so cute!" Riley cooed. "Can I hold her?"

"Sit on the chair," Cory pointed.

Riley sat down and Cory handed the baby to her. Auggie took his turn after a few minutes.

Then Shawn walked over.

"Can I hold her?" he asked.

"Yeah, Shawnie," Cory answered. He handed Serenity to Shawn.

"Wow," Shawn said. "She's going to look just like Topanga," he said.

Topanga smiled at him.

Shawn looked over at Maya and motioned her over.

Maya walked over to him and looked at Serenity and smiled.

"She's cute," Maya said. "Are you sure she's yours, Mr. Matthews?" she smirked.

Cory rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to hold her, Maya?" Topanga asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just sit down in the chair and you can hold her."

Maya went to the chair and sat down. Shawn handed her the baby and Maya looked down and couldn't help but smile at her.

Serenity began to squirm and then woke up. She opened her eyes for the first time and looked around.

"Her eyes are open!" Maya exclaimed quietly.

Cory ran over and looked over Maya's shoulder.

"Can I take her to Topanga so she can see?"

"Yeah," Maya said. She handed Serenity to Cory and he handed her to Topanga.

"Oh, Cory, she has such beautiful eyes!" Topanga said.

"That's because she has your eyes," Cory said, smiling at her.

Topanga looked up at him and kissed him.

"Alright, can we hold her?" Amy asked. "I want to see my new granddaughter!"

"Yeah," Topanga said.

Amy walked over and took Serenity into her arms.

"She's so beautiful," Amy said, rocking Serenity.

The baby was passed to Alan, then Mr. Feeny, Mrs. Feeny, Josh, and Lucas, each testifying of the baby's cuteness.

Finally, Serenity was returned to her mother.

Then Shawn went up to Cory.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Shawn asked.

Cory looked to Topanga and she nodded, giving him the go-ahead.

He turned back to Shawn and said, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Well, I kind of need to tell just you," he said.

Mr. Feeny looked at Amy with an I-told-you-so look.

Amy rolled her eyes playfully.

Cory and Shawn went outside the door and then Shawn whispered, "I proposed to Katy."

"You what?!" Cory exclaimed.

"Yeah," Shawn chuckled.

"What about Maya?"

"She's fine with it. I fixed things."

"Well what did Katy say?"

"She said yes," Shawn said.

"Oh, Shawnie, you're getting married!" Cory said, grinning. He pulled Shawn in for a big hug. "It's great, Shawn. You'll love it! Marriage is great!"

Shawn smiled. "Yeah, I've seen you guys for, what, fifteen years now?"

"It was sixteen just last month," Cory said, grinning.

"Wow," Shawn said. "Well I bet that wasn't much of a fun date what with Topanga being so pregnant," he said, chuckling.

"Yeah," Cory said, remembering the date. "But we've agreed to redo that one in a little bit," he said.

Shawn laughed. "Just don't get her pregnant again."

"Yeah, I know," Cory said, shaking his head. "So are you going to go tell everyone your big news?"

"Katy and I are, yeah. I just wanted to make sure you were fine with it. I mean, I don't want to take away from Serenity's day."

"No, Shawn, it's fine! Go tell everyone!"

"Okay," Shawn said. He walked back into the room and put his arm around Katy's waist. She looked up at him and smiled. Then she motioned for Maya to come over.

Maya grinned and walked over, ready to announce her new family.

"Guys, we have a little bit of an announcement," Shawn said. Everyone turned to look at Shawn.

Riley smiled at Maya, knowing what was coming. Maya grinned back.

"Now, I don't mean to take away from this day being about Serenity," Shawn began. "Because it is. I'm very happy to have a new Matthews in the family," he said. "And I hope she'll consider me her uncle."

Topanga smiled at him. "She will, Shawn."

"And I hope she'll consider Katy her aunt and Maya her cousin," Shawn said.

Topanga gave him a weird look. "What?"

"We're getting married!" Katy exclaimed.

The room erupted into a quiet celebratory burst.

"Alright, Shawn!" Alan said. He walked over and hugged the soon-to-be family.

"Shawn, I'm so proud of you," Amy said, hugging them as well.

"I'd get up to hug you, but I can't," Topanga laughed. "Congratulations, you guys!"

Then Josh walked up.

"So I guess you're my niece?" he said to Maya.

"Eh, not really," she said. "It's just for show. So don't worry, we can still-"

"Okay," Josh interrupted, chuckling. "It's good to have you in the family, Maya."

"But only _kind of_ in the family," she answered, pointing at him.

"Well, it's good to _kind of_ have you in the family then," he said.

"Thanks," Maya said.

Josh reached out and hugged her.

Maya wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back, enjoying the moment.

Josh hugged Katy and said, "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you," Katy said, smiling.

Josh hugged Shawn and said, "I hope I can be as cool as you someday."

"Well, you're getting there," Shawn said playfully. "I mean, you've already got the ladies," he said, nodding to Maya.

Mrs. Feeny hugged them both and then Mr. Feeny walked up.

"Well done, Shawn," Mr. Feeny said.

"Thanks, Mr. Feeny."

"I'm very proud. And I wish you all happiness."

"Thank you," Shawn and Katy said.

"Thanks, Mr. Feeny," Maya said.

Then Mr. Feeny looked down at Maya. "And you- I want you to remember something. This man," he said, pointing at Shawn, "is one of the best I've ever known. I want you to have faith in him. And know that he's not your father."

Maya nodded.

"Thanks, Mr. Feeny," Shawn said. He hugged him and then smiled at him.

Mr. Feeny nodded. Then he looked around the room.

"I'm very proud of all of you," Mr. Feeny said. "Cory and Topanga, I am ever so happy for you and your family. You have been wonderful parents thus far, and I know you will continue to be. Riley and Auggie, I know you will be a wonderful big sister and brother. Serenity is a very lucky child. And I'm very glad for you as well, Shawn, Katy, and Maya. You're going to be a wonderful family. You already are. And I love you all," he said, looking at the people around him that he knows as his family.

**Okay, that's it! The ending of the story has come. I really wanted to end it with Feeny's words of wisdom though. I hope you have enjoyed the story! I have certainly enjoyed writing it.**

**Thank you all SO SO much for reading this! I feel so honored to have so many people say that they love this story.**

**I also have two people that I want to specifically thank. **LoveShipper** reviewed all but one of my chapters. Thank you so much!**

**And **Girlmeets2015** reviewed every single chapter! **

**Not only have you two made me very happy by reading my story, but you have always left me reviews to tell me how I did, which I appreciate immensely! Thank you so much for your dedication to my story! :) People like you make me want to keep writing!**

**Again, thank you so much for reading this story!**

**For the last time, please review! :)**


End file.
